


Trials of Love & Sex

by BitKahuna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitKahuna/pseuds/BitKahuna
Summary: Bilbo Baggins didn’t believe in luck. But when he managed to be in the right places at the right times to save Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin, he comes to learn that Dwarves have a very intense meaning of loyalty.Due to injuries, Fíli and Kíli are unable to do that they feel is a proper thanks, so the burden falls upon Thorin, who realizes that Hobbit culture is far different from that of Dwarves.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 55
Kudos: 530





	1. Culture Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cultures of both Dwarves and Hobbits I made up for the purposes of porn, which I feel is a worthy cause. Enjoy!

Bilbo was aware of how much loyalty meant to Dwarves. It was a topic often discussed as they tried to make him understand how important it was to them. To his understanding, they saw standing by a friend in battle as a sign of respect, and to protect a friend from danger was respected even more. Even when he was staring down armies he didn't think twice to stand with the Dwarves. He refused to abandon his friends.

He got very lucky in throwing his sword at Fíli attacker. It pierced his arm just before he could deliver a mortally wounding blow. It also gave Thorin and Kíli a better chance at defending him. Bilbo pulled out his sword and was nearly killed in finishing the orc off. He spent the rest of the battle by his companions. Although he still wasn’t as talented a fighter, he had one advantage in making himself invisible, thus delivering surprise attacks to those who almost got the upper-hand on either of the Dwarves. When the eagles came, he was the one who struggled to carry Thorin onto one and took off his cloak to cover the king. After almost having lost Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli in one afternoon, Bilbo was very visibly distraught. But he was also more thankful than he could put to words. While the three were being treated for the wounds they did have, the Hobbit padded around outside, worried sick. He was eventually given news that Fíli had broken his leg and Kíli’s arm was fractured. In the heat of the moment, neither were aware of their injuries.

Bilbo stayed by their sides the entire time, insisting that he was fine and that they were his only priority. He also spent the first day of their recovery trying not to cry over the unconscious king. He didn’t even care that Fíli and Kíli were very much awake on the other side of the room. The still hand of Thorin rested between his as he felt a few tears fall from his face. “You said you couldn't guarentee I'd make it back home, but I never thought it would happen to you. I didn't think I could lose you, so I didn't hesitate to love you. Look what's happened now. I’ve journeyed all this way, Thorin, don’t you dare go where I can’t follow.” He whispered, desperate for the other to wake up. But he didn’t. He had stitches across his body, and didn’t wake for three days.

Bilbo used that moment of stillness to send word to The Shire that he’s alive and everything he owns is meant to be willed to Frodo. He didn’t want any of the Sackville-Baggins trying to lay any claim on his things, especially not Lobelia. He’d much rather entrust it all to Frodo until he returned, or rather, _if_ he returned. In truth, he never quite fit in The Shire and Frodo was the only family member he was close to. But here, he had real friends and what felt like a little family. It was more than he’d ever had. He knew his armchair would never feel the same and his books would only make him restless. He was different now and he wasn’t sure that he could, or even wanted, to return to how things used to be. Maybe this is where he was meant to be. Maybe this was his real home.

But Thorin was part of that home, and without him, he was miserable. He spent three days by the king’s side. Waiting. Even when Fíli and Kíli were healed enough to leave, he still stayed in that little room. Waiting. He cried, he got angry, he cursed at Thorin, begged him to wake up, threatened to kill him when he did, threatened to leave. He did everything he could think of but the Dwarf remained as still as stone.

When his eyes finally did open, he was surprised to find the Hobbit sitting by his side, looking upset and afraid. “Don’t tell me I’m the cause of such distress, thief.” He commented, making Bilbo’s entire face light up.

“I thought I was too late. I thought you were dead.” As gently as he could, he wrapped the other man in a hug and didn’t let go for what he knew was too long to just be friendly. He was quick to send word to the other Dwarves. The room was soon filled with smiling faces. Dori finally talked Bilbo into taking a bath and getting something to eat since he knew it had been a while.

In Bilbo’s absence it was revealed that Thorin didn’t exactly remember what had happened, so Fíli and Kíli were quick to recount the story. They told Thorin of how Bilbo almost died protecting him, of how he kept them both safe, and that he carried Thorin onto an eagle to be taken to safety. The two also told Thorin of how Bilbo spent the last three days weeping over the king, that he refused to eat, sleep, bathe, or receive medical attention. The Hobbit was the reason the three were still alive. Thorin dismissed his company besides his two nephews. They had much to discuss about the Hobbit.

“He cares about you.” Kíli mumbled.

“A lot.” His brother added.

They were both implying something quite heavy and Thorin only took a deep breath. “I assume you left out the part of the battle where the two of you were bludgeoned in the head?” He commented with a raised eyebrow. “Although I will not deny the Hobbit may have taken a liking to me, it isn’t something I can base off of grief alone.”

“You didn’t hear the things he said.” Fíli interjected. “He said he loves you and that you shouldn't go where he can't follow.”

“As a brother or as a lover?” Thorin threw back, knowing his nephews didn’t have a definitive answer. “Your both ignoring the real reason I called you two to stay behind.” That got looks of recognition from the two. In accordance with their beliefs around loyalty, they owed Bilbo a reward for protecting them. But as with their culture around sex, this was a debt that was commonly paid as such. In fact, it was so common that they didn’t know of any other way to repay this debt. Although gold and jewels were precious they were too common to truly be a reward, labor was useful, but they also knew the Hobbit had no need for it. They had to pay their debts, but they couldn’t predict how Bilbo would react.

Though he never saw anything graphic, Bilbo was very aware that two or three of his company would sneak off now and again to be alone. Of course, he didn’t judge, but it was a culture that was so different from his own. The Dwarves learned that Hobbits rarely partook in casual sex and were typically in a relationship of some sort with those they laid with. The only promising they learned about Hobbits was that it was very common for them to enjoy the company of both men and women. Still, in their many months together Bilbo was chaste. He never accepted sensual offers and no soft noises came from him at night. He didn't seem to take in the company of others or himself.

With his friends saved, Bilbo took great pleasure in his bath. For the first time in months, he wasn't worried about anything. He bathed in a way that was much more similar to Hobbits, rather than Dwarves who bathed together and washed each other. While Hobbits had cloths to scrub themselves with, Bilbo had to make do with sand. He scrubbed himself down and the sand scraped off layer after layer of dirt, sweat, and dead skin. Although he wasn't really a thief, he had snagged a bit of oil that he managed to work into a Hobbit recipe for a moisturizer. He mixed it with a bit of flower petals to give it a sweet scent. He massaged it into skin that hadn't properly seen the light of day in months from all it was buried under. The clothes he put on were freshly cleaned, thin, and loose. Much more in the Hobbit fashion than the thick layers Dwarves wore.

He glowed like the sun and smelt of spring. Before reentering the room that he left Thorin in, he paused outside, able to hear some voices.

"Certainly Bilbo has some understanding of loyalty." He recognized the voice as Kíli.

"Mostly. He understands it's a sign of respect, but I think that's all." This time it was Fíli who spoke.

He heard a deep sign and knew it was Thorin. "He'll understand in time. I only hope he allows me to repay our debt."

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. He didn't think they owed him anything. Thinking it rude to barge in, he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Thorin called out, though his voice was still a bit weak.

To their surprise, it was Bilbo. His careful bath made him look as radiant at the sun, as if the battle had not touched him, and his presence somehow made the room smell as sweet as spring. He wore the most adorably confused expression and no one could deny they were attracted to him. In truth, they'd all spent some time with those of the company that were interested in men, but no one had been with Bilbo. He was untouchable and innocent, and somehow, that only added to the appeal.

"I really didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, but you lot don't owe me anything. You're my best friends. I couldn't let you die. Not if I could stop it." Bilbo so desperately wanted to erase any idea of debt. In his mind, he had done what any of the other Dwarves would have done. He also believed that Thorin, Fíli, or Kíli would have done the same for him.

Thorin sighed and dismissed his nephews, intending to explain everything then and there. But to his disappointment, his nephews couldn't help but to make comments as they passed by. "My arm should be fine in a few weeks, I'll see you then Mister Baggins." Kíli winked. His brother followed suit and shot the Hobbit a smirk. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely you are to look at?"

"Fíli." The name came out as a warning and the two brothers left. Thorin turned back to Bilbo to see him with red cheeks and a shocked expression. This was how he look every time someone spoke to him in that manner and it was so sweet and innocent to see. He gave a small smile and scooted over as best he could, patting the side of the bed and intending for Bilbo to take a seat there.

The Hobbit struggled a bit to climb onto the bed, but took his seat after almost falling.

“Are you alright?” Thorin knew the pain of almost losing a friend. For Bilbo to experience that threefold in one afternoon made him feel sorry for the little Hobbit.

“I suppose.” Bilbo said, his expression turning to a soft smile that only seemed to accentuate how sweet he looked. “I’m just happy you three are safe.” He was still a bit shaken, but he felt better.

"I couldn't possibly express my gratitude for the way you've kept my nephews and I safe." Part of him was still amazed that this wide-eyed and glowing man was the one who saved them all. "But we Dwarves, you know we see loyalty in battle as a gift and a mark of respect. I don't think we've made it very clear to you that we also believe loyalty should be rewarded. You have gone far beyond what anyone would have expected of you. I can't help but to wonder why you were so willing to die in my place?"

Bilbo's tongue peaked out to wet his lips and he stared down at the blanket, trying to come up with an answer. "Well, I didn't really think about it. It was my first instinct. I couldn't let you die, and if that meant I would have to trade your life for mine, so be it."

Thorin let a small smile slip onto his face. It was such a sweet moment and he wanted to cherish it, because he didn't know how Bilbo would react to what he would say next. "Bilbo, protecting an ally in battle is even more respectable than just standing with said ally. It warrants a reward that we see as even greater than treasure."

He wanted to give one last insistence that no reward is necessary, but didn't want to disrespect. "Are you certain that this is necessary?"

The Dwarf nodded. "I'm certain, thief." He joked with a soft chuckle. "To us, an unpaid debt is shameful. Please, allow us this."

He nodded and let out a soft sigh. "Well, since you believe wealth and financials aren't enough, what is there? Not to mention Fíli and Kíli are still injured." He knew their injuries would slow them down for a while.

"Due to their injuries, I will be taking on their debts." Part of him wanted to avoid telling him how the debt was meant to be repaid, but he knew he couldn't put it off for long.

"And how is this debt usually paid?"

Thorin frowned and hesitated before finally answering. "Well, we Dwarves typically repay such a debt in sexual favors."

Bilbo's head snapped to face Thorin with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. "What?" He all but squeaked out the word. He suddenly felt very shy to be in the same bed as the Dwarf.

“I understand you come from a very different culture, but this is normal for us. If it truly makes you uncomfortable then we could try to work something else out.”

Given that his friends were already injured and under strain, he didn’t want to make it worse by requesting a different reward. Plus, he couldn’t deny that Thorin was a very handsome fellow. He’s let his eye linger on the man longer than he’d like to admit. “No, an alternative isn’t necessary. I don’t want you lot worrying over that. I-I just. It’s.” He frantically stumbled over syllables, searching for words but found himself at a loss. He didn’t know what to do or say in response to this.

Thorin raised an eyebrow and after a moment of thought, decided to take a risk. “Does the though of doing those things with me make you feel uncomfortable?”

Bilbo took a deep breath and answered. “No. Just embarrassed.”

The Dwarf nodded and let a small smirk slip onto his face. Although it’s been a while since he’d had a proper chase, he used to be quite the rake in his youth. Bilbo reminded him of that. “Have you ever done anything with a man before?”

He hesitated and turned pink. “Well. I did kiss a man, once. But that was years ago.”

“And with women?”

“I had sex with one woman, twice. That was also many years ago.”

Thorin nodded, understanding that the Hobbit’s apprehension came from a lack of experience and insecurity. “I should warn you that my debt to you is official. The other Dwarves know and it’s likely in the records by now. They’ll wonder about it and ask if it’s been repaid. In most cases the debt is take care of as soon as possible, but I suppose this is an exception. Though I should be on my feet tomorrow.” He paused a moment and looked down at the coy and lovely Hobbit. Although he won’t deny a physical attraction, he’s found himself happier around the shorter man. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in years. “Unless you change your mind, expect the first debt to be paid by tomorrow evening.” There was another pause before he made a quick clarification. “I won’t fully have sex with you, Bilbo.” A small smirk took over his features before he made one last comment, “Not unless you ask me to.”

Bilbo looked up at him with an absolutely scandalized expression. “Are you flirting with me?!”

Thorin had the gall to let out a laugh. “Obviously.”

He blinked a few times and shook his head. “I just don’t understand how you lot are so open about sex.”

“Well that would come from our culture and history.” Thorin didn’t intend on elaborating until he saw how awestruck Bilbo seemed at the idea of learning. He couldn’t help but to find it a bit charming. “We Dwarves believe in few gods and goddesses, hardly enough to be called a pantheon. They typically don’t interviene unless there’s a mass threat against us. But there is one who time and time again has never failed us, always assisting: Nundil. He is our god of love, sex, fertility, and blacksmithing. The very first coupling of two male Dwarves were greatly despised and threatened by many, but Nundil offered protection so long as they continued to love one another. Another time, three Dwarves were trapped in a collapsed mine and asked Nundil for a way out, to which he said the cave would open so long as they found pleasure in each other, so they did, and the cave opened before them. Nundil has assisted countless times, so we have many festivals and holidays for him, especially in the spring. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that these festivals involve erotic themes. So, Dwarves rarely blush at the thought of sex. We celebrate it.”

Bilbo gave a nod, taking the information in. Even though he was unsure on the existence of Nundil, if this is what Dwarves believed, then it only made sense that they should be more sexual than what he was used to.

A doctor soon entered and told Thorin to rest now if he wanted to have the strength to go into the dining hall at dinner. Thorin agreed and Bilbo left, spending the rest of the day pondering his newest predicament. Really, he should be excited to experience such pleasures with the man who had caught his eye, but he wasn’t. Not truly. He was nervous. He knew Dwarves had different beauty standards from Hobbits. Dwarves valued intricately braided beards, their strong and sturdy bodies, big noses and ears, and their ability to find shiny things. Dwarves seemed to be attracted to everything Bilbo wasn’t, which made him almost ashamed.

His downtrodden expression was noticed at dinner and asked about by Bofur before Thorin arrived.

Bilbo looked embarrassed before answering, “Well, as I’m sure you know, Thorin is ..... indebted ..... to me.” He struggled to find the right word to describe Thorin’s situation, but didn’t want to state anything explicit, so he went with the more formal term. This statement received nods from the company, so he continued. “I was thinking it over, and I feel bad. Of course, I don’t feel bad for saving them. I’d do it again even if it meant my own end. But, Hobbits and Dwarves are so different. I know what you lot find attractive, and it’s everything I’m not. I suppose I only feel bad that Thorin is meant to do these things with someone he must find so hideous.”

That nearly caused a riot.

Bilbo stared in shock as every member of the company told him how attractive he was. Most were sweet and kind, but Fíli and Kíli sat there shouting obscenities at the small Hobbit, making his cheeks turn red.

Dwalin silenced the company and did his best at explaining what they were all trying to say. “Although we do have a different standard of beauty, you aren’t a Dwarf. Our standards don’t apply to you. You’re very small and soft, but that doesn’t make you ugly.”

Even the tips of the Hobbit’s ears were red, and he ducked down a bit to hide some of his face. “Oh. Thank you for the clarification.”

“If beauty standards were so applicable then shouldn’t you find Thorin ugly?” Ori pointed out.

“I suppose I should, but I don’t.”

“What exactly do Hobbits find attractive?” Nori asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh, well, we Hobbits are proud of the thick hair on our feet. I know it sounds strange but we are the only people with this trait, so we’ve learned to take pride in it, though I’m not sure it’s really a beauty standard. We like our soft bodies. Yes, that’s it. The softer the better. We Hobbits of the Shire use flowers in perfumes and oils, so I suppose smelling sweet is another thing we enjoy.” Bilbo explained with a gentle smile, as if he were reminiscing on many soft and sweet things. “After my bath I made a scented oil with some flowers I found outside. I’m quite proud of it.”

“Ah, so that’s why it smells like spring in here.” Oin commented. All of the Dwarves had noticed Bilbo’s sweet smell, but none had commented on it due to some strange fear that it may go away if addressed.

With that, Thorin slowly entered the dining hall, still in a bit of pain. They all cheered at his entrance and he cracked a smile as he took his seat.

“Uncle, we were just talking about you.” Fíli informed him with a smug expression.

“Bilbo’s just told us he doesn’t find you to be ugly.” Kíli added with a mischievous glint.

Thorin only raised an eyebrow and looked at Bilbo. “Thank you?” He couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh.

Dwalin gave a bit of clarification. “We were discussing beauty standards.”

Now that the conversation was on a pseudo-sexual subject, the Dwarves ran with it while the Hobbit shrank in his seat and tried not to make his embarrassment a spectacle, but of course, failed. Eventually, Fíli and Kíli settled into their favorite past time of teasing Bilbo. Thorin got them to stop, but Fíli had one last thing to say, “Why are Hobbits so chaste?”

It was a question Bilbo wasn’t sure how to answer. He blinked in surprise and thought a moment. “Well, we don’t mean to be. We see sex as a very intimate and, almost, spiritual experience. To lie with another is an act of immense trust and love for us. Physical devotion is not taken lightly. Compared to you lot, I think we romanticize sex when, I suppose it doesn’t have to be.” The innocence to the carnality of sex that Bilbo displayed only made him even more attractive.

“How old are you, exactly?” Dori asked, realizing that Bilbo wasn’t very old.

He thought a moment and smiled as he remembered his last birthday party. “Ah, before we left I had recently turned fifty.”

“Fifty?!” Thorin, a one hundred ninety-seven year old man, was very surprised by the number.

Kíli beamed, “Ha! He’s younger than me! I’m not the youngest!”

Bilbo looked a bit disgruntled. “You Dwarves live to be about three hundred fifty, yea? We have a hundred less. Really, Thorin, by your standards I’m only a bit younger than you.” He did quick math to figure the different in their ages compared to how close to death they supposedly were.

“Nundil, help me.” Thorin muttered before finally beginning his meal. He was faced with three sexual acts on someone younger, inexperienced, and very innocent. Given that this person happened to be Bilbo made it feel like a dream come true. It was as if every fantasy he’s had about the man had come to life, as in his imagination, Bilbo was often a bit sweet and coy. He wondered how quickly Bilbo would fall to his charms, if there would be resistance, if he would be loud or struggle to stay quiet, if he would writhe and tremble or roll his hips in a silent demand for more. There were so many possibilities and his mind explored them all, sending shivers down his spine that went entirely undetected. However, everyone was very aware of the way he was staring at Bilbo. Especially Bilbo. The young Hobbit was fidgeting under Thorin’s heavy and unrelenting gaze.

“Why is he looking at me like that?” He mumbled to Gloin.

The Dwarf chuckled and answered, “He’s fantasizing about you.”

Bilbo didn’t look pleased nor displeased. If anything, he only seemed a bit confused and curious. As if he didn’t understand why Thorin was thinking of him in such a way, but he needed more details.

After dinner, most of the dwarves retired to bed, but only a few went alone. Bilbo watched Thorin head back to his room, but when he saw the man wince, he immediately went to assist him.

Thorin’s heart leaped at the sight of Bilbo standing by him, helping to support some of his weight. He gave a soft smile and said, “We Dwarves are very fast healers. I should be better in a day or two. Though I’d be dead if not for you.”

Bilbo only shook his head. “I wouldn’t let that happen.” He said as he helped Thorin lay down.

“They say you sat by my side for three days and refused to leave me.”

The Hobbit blushed as if he had been caught doing something naughty. “Well, of course I did. I had to make sure you were okay.”

He let out a chuckle and looked at Bilbo with a surprisingly loving gaze. “I live by your bravery, thief, and it has allowed me to reclaim my homeland. I owe you much more than three favors.”

“You owe me nothing.” He insisted once more.

“That is your own humbleness. But for me and my people, I owe you everything, for you have helped me gain everything.” He grew a mischievous glint and added, “If ever you require a bedmate, I will always be at your beck and call.”

The Hobbit turned red and crossed his arms. “A king you may be, but I’ll stand teasing from no one.”

“It was no tease. I mean it. You’re just too prideful to confess that you’d like it.”

Bilbo stood there, trying to appear visibly angry though his cheeks and he tips of his ears were dark red. “I’ll deal with you later.” He grumbled as he left the room. “Goodnight, Thorin.”

“Goodnight, Bilbo. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He sounded so satisfied with himself and that only frustrated Bilbo even more. But somehow, he was just a bit charmed by it.


	2. Sweet as Honey

That night, Bilbo slept soundly for the first time in months. There were no worries or uncertainties. He, and everyone he knew, were safe and sound. It gave his dreams the chance to play out as colorfully as they once did. At first he thought he was dreaming of the Shire, as he was walking through a garden similar to his own. But then he saw that he was actually in Erebor, or rather, right outside of it. He could somehow tell that this was a garden he had planted and taken care of himself. There was a tall and strong oak tree that he was sitting under, and he knew it was from the acorn he had taken from Beorn.

He spent most of his dream reading under it in the warmth of the sun, offset by the shade of the tree. Soon, his book was removed from his hands by Thorin. In his dream he was delighted to see the man, and greeted him with a kiss.

That was enough to shock Bilbo awake. He looked to the other side of his bed, just to make sure it was only a dream and he and Thorin weren’t really in a relationship. He took a deep breath and glanced towards the window of the room he had been given, seeing it was early morning,

He crawled out of bed and got dressed for the day. A Dwarf’s diet was comprised of mostly meat and grains, while Bilbo was used to much more fruits and vegetables. He decided to go out and look for some. Out of boredom, Bilbo had once weaved a basket. It was fairly big, given that he had plenty of free time, and had a strap that he put on one shoulder while the basket rested on his opposite hip. He took it and his waterskin as he ventured out to do a bit of exploring.

Though the front was still littered with a few dead bodies, Bilbo went out the back of Erebor, where there was some forest. He walked around and found himself following a trail of nuts that he’d eaten in the Shire before. They laid scattered across the ground but seemed to be following a general direction. He put them in his basket as he made his way to their source, a group of trees with thin branches that sprawled out to the sky. He jumped up and grabbed a branch, hanging off of it and shaking it so more nuts would fall down. He then spent the next few minutes picking the nuts off the ground before he made his way slowly around each tree, shaking the branches he could reach. His basket was about a fourth full and he decided he ought to move on so he’d have room for more foods.

As he walked on he came across a few bushes of berries, but the bugs and birds had gotten to many of them. His harvest wasn’t as plentiful as he would have liked, but he went on nevertheless. He found himself cracking open the shells of the nuts he’d gathered, eating them for breakfast. He listened to the songs of the birds and felt the warmth of the sun for what felt like the first time in years. It was like a breath of fresh air and it made him feel alive. Perhaps this adventure had taken a bigger tole on him than he would have liked to admit. Now it was time to heal. He smiled to himself and soon found a patch of long grass that he recognized.

He pulled at it, unearthing the plant’s bulbous and edible roots. He set his basket down and got on his knees, crawling around and pulling out root after root. He filled his basket just over halfway and then picked it up once more. It wasn’t heavy, but it weighed just enough to be noticeable. He also came across a few edible weeds that he picked and added to his basket. After checking the sun‘s place in the sky he realized it was already almost afternoon and the mountain behind him was quite a walk away. The forest didn’t really yield much but he didn’t mind having to walk a while for the rewards of nature.

He’d finished off about half of the water that remained in his waterskin before he heard a familiar yet nerve-wracking buzzing sound.

Honey.

He followed it and bit his lip, knowing exactly what he needed to do. He was insane, absolutely crazy, but he needed the sweetness of honey of offset the bland and bitter palate of his Dwarvish company. He searched for a dry stick and whittled the end to a point. He set his basket aside and found another dry stick that was flat on one side. After a bit of searching, he found a few dried out weeds and picked them for kindling. He set the flat stick down and pressed the pointed one to it, huddled under the hive. He clamped his hands around the pointed stick and rubbed them together, causing the stick to twirl against the flat one. It took a few slips before he got a proper grip and managed to get a bit of smoke. He leaned down and used the dry weeds and his own breath to create a small fire. He grabbed one end of the flat stick and held it up. It took a moment but once the smoke got to the hive, bees began to quickly flee it. Those that remained would be calm and harmless.

He grabbed his waterskin and used what remained to put out the fire. The pointed stick made a good tool to break the hive open enough for him to reach inside where it rested in the hollow part of a tree. He reached it and broke off a piece of honeycomb. After making sure there was no larvae, he broke off the darker brood cells from the bottom and held the honeycomb over his waterskin, letting it drain. He used his fingers to scoop out the honey in an attempt to make it drain faster. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time before the bees would return. He continued the process as quickly as he could, filling the skin about halfway with honey and getting a few layers of honeycomb in his basket, as it was edible and quite delicious.

He grabbed his things and made a hasty retreat before the bees returned. He couldn’t help but to giggle to himself at how brave he felt by going up against bees. It was silly to him, but he was happy with that he’d gathered. On his way back, he even came across new bushes of berries that had plenty of ripe and plump fruits for him to gather. He’d even found an apple tree that along with the berries, filled up the rest of his basket.

It was just past lunch when Bilbo finally reentered the mountain. He found most of the company sitting around the dining hall, which had also become a sort of sitting room, or at the very least, it’s where everyone went to hang out. There were a few snickers when he entered, which confused him.

“Where have you been all morning, Mister Baggins?” Gloin asked in a teasing manner.

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows. “I went out and picked some berries and nuts. I also have a few edible roots and apples. I even managed some honey.” Not only did he have the food to prove it, but his fingertips and mouth were stained purple by the berries he had eaten. “Why?”

“Oh, it’s just that no one’s heard from you or Thorin all morning. We assumed he was paying a debt.” Dori clarified with a casual shrug.

The Hobbit looked entirely unamused and went on about his day, going to set his basket in his room. He couldn’t help but to wonder about Thorin and decided to see if he was feeling well. He didn’t want to come empty handed and brought an apple along with him, in case the Dwarf was hungry.

He knocked on Thorin’s door and heard a gruff, “Enter.” He did and saw Thorin was standing by his bed, shirtless and stretching. “Ah, Mister Baggins. How may I help you?”

“I heard you’ve been absent all morning, so I brought you an apple that I picked outside.” He said as he set the apple down on Thorin’s bedside table. “Are you feeling alright?”

The Dwarf nodded. “Much better. I may not be good for running, but I can walk and stretch a bit. My wounds are nearly healed.”

Bilbo smiled. “That’s wonderful news.” He made sure to keep his eyes at the level of Thorin’s face, though he was greatly tempted to look lower. When the Dwarf wasn’t paying attention, he did. He took in the sight of the thick and muscular body before him. He was built as strong and sturdy as an oaken barrel and Bilbo found himself immensely attracted to something that was so unlike what a Hobbit should be attracted to. Even the stitches, many battle scars, and the thick hair that coated the Dwarf’s front was very attractive. But he was soon pulled out of his trance when Thorin spoke and turned towards him. “Find any other treasures in your foraging?” He asked as he took a bite of the apple.

“Oh, yes. I found many nuts, roots, berries, apples, and honeycomb. I also filled my waterskin halfway with honey.” He spoke quite proudly as he held up the sack of honey.

The Dwarf seemed fairly amused and raised an eyebrow. “How did you manage that without getting stung?”

“I used fire to smoke the bees out. It gave me enough time to get what I needed without permanently destroying the hive. They’ll rebuild, and I have my sweets.” He seemed very happy about having the honey.

“I didn’t realize Hobbits had such palettes.”

“Oh, we mostly eat fruits and grains. We’ll also eat a good bit of meat and vegetables. Not as much meat as you Dwarves, though.”

Thorin gave a nod at this. “Apologies. I never realized out diets were so different. Had I known I would have adjusted the meals prepared.”

“Oh, it’s no bother. I like foraging anyhow. It’s fun to walk around and discover the rewards of nature.” He commented as he held up his waterskin. He opened it and gave it a gentle squeeze to get just a few drops of honey out, licking them up with his tongue. He seemed to savor the drops as they coated his tongue and sent a sugary flavor through his mouth. “I really do love honey. I learned how to collect it when I was a boy. It took plenty of trial and error to get it right, and I was often wrong, but it was very much worth it.”

Thorin couldn’t help but to bask in the sweetness of the Hobbit. He made such strange conversation that would never come about when talking to a Dwarf. Bilbo seemed to care so much about everything. It was truly heartwarming to see someone as kind and brave as him. The Dwarf was honored to be the one to eventually ruin the Hobbit’s innocence.

Just as Bilbo went to make another little comment on honey, he heard footsteps hurrying towards him. Before he could react, Ori had run right into him, apparently being chased by Bofur, though the both of them were only half-dressed, which was strange since Bilbo had just seen them completely dressed in the dining hall. He felt something sticky on his lower stomach and looked down to see the opening of his waterskin had slipped under his shirt and been flattened against him. He quickly lifted his shirt and sucked in his stomach from the strange feeling. Before Ori could even apologize Bilbo told him it was alright. “I just need to get this off. It’s easier to clean honey from skin than fabric.”

He padded along to his room, pulling his shirt off and trying to get there before the honey dripped to the hem of his trousers. When in the privacy of his own room, he set his shirt aside and pulled off his trousers as the honey slowly slid lower. There was only a little honey on him, but it rested just a few centimeters above where the hem of his trousers once was. He now feared it would stain his underwear.

Thorin, on the other hand, saw his way into the Hobbit’s bed. He followed and knocked on Bilbo’s door. “May I enter?”

“I’m not decent.” The Hobbit called back, searching for a cloth to clean himself with.

“I know.” Thorin responded, making Bilbo freeze. He realized what the Dwarf intended to do.

“Now?” He felt that the timing was just a bit odd.

“If it is agreeable, yes.”

Bilbo gave a sigh and called back, “But I’m covered in honey.”

Thorin couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle. “Mister Baggins, that’s the point.”

The Hobbit didn’t understand in the slightest so he marched over to the door and opened it. “I haven’t a clue what you mean and I’ve no patience for riddles, just come in.”

The Dwarf entered and closed the door behind him, taking in the sight of the Hobbit’s soft and lean body, his lower belly coated in honey. He also noticed how the Hobbit’s body wasn’t as hairy as Dwarves, but the hair that was present had a soft tawny color that he had only ever seen on Bilbo. “Are you truly unaware of what I intend to do to you?”

Bilbo was surprised by the way the other’s words sent a wave of heat between his legs. He shifted and looked away. “Is it so obvious?”

“To a Dwarf. Though I suppose I shouldn’t hold you to the same standard.”

“Just tell me as plainly as you can.” Bilbo insisted.

Thorin nodded and a small smirk graced his face. “I intend on licking and sucking up the honey. Then I’ll make you cum with my mouth.”

The Hobbit’s eyes widened and not only did his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn red, but the tops of his shoulders also changed color, much to Thorin’s delight. He also enjoyed the way Bilbo’s dick gave a bit of a twitch in his underwear and hardened. “May I lie down? My legs grow weak from pleasure.” He confessed, looking away from Thorin’s face and setting his eyes on the floor.

The Dwarf let out a chuckle at how innocent the confession was. “Of course. It would be more comfortable for the both of us.” He watched Bilbo crawl onto his bed. The movement making the honey nearly reach his underwear, which sent a panic through the Hobbit so he tugged them a bit lower. “I really dislike messes.” He mumbled as he finally laid on his back.

Thorin smirked and sat down beside him. “Then allow me to clean you up.” He pushed Bilbo’s thighs open and settled himself between them. He was a bit surprised to see that the Hobbit was already straining to get out of his underwear.

Bilbo shifted his hips a bit and realized his legs had never been spread so wide before. In his opinion, it was quite obscene. Though not as embarrassing as how eager for touch his body had become.

The king looked the Hobbit up and down and could sense a tension. “May I kiss you?” He was, after all, raised to be a gentleman, and he knew how to use those teachings when he felt necessary.

Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded. The berries had his lips stained a reddish-purple. It looked adorable, but the flavor was even better. Thorin was use to the staleness of morning, the bitter remnants of ale, and the rough tongues of his fellow Dwarfish men. But Bilbo was so soft and gentle. His lips moved with a slow deliberation. It was obvious he was comfortable kissing, but he had a natural talent, or perhaps a learned technique, that was so different. It wasn’t rough and fast like Thorin was used to, it didn’t demand pleasure. Instead, it demanded that Thorin take his time. It slowed him down and almost felt loving, though it was undeniably so sweet and satisfying. But when Bilbo parted his lips and let Thorin taste him, the king knew he would never be sated kissing anyone else.

The Hobbit tasted of honey and the earthiness of berries. Thorin let out a chuckle against the other’s lips and pulled back a moment. “Time and time again you’ve impressed me. Even your taste is a pleasant surprise.” He commented before leaning in again and letting his tongue caress Bilbo’s as the two muscles met between their parted lips. The kiss was so refreshing. After many years of quick and rough flings, everyone so focused on the end, he's never had someone slow him down. Never has anyone seemed more focused on the journey than the destination.

Thorin, on the other hand, tasted just faintly of apple, which Bilbo thought was charming in it’s own way. He let his hands snake up to hold on to Thorin’s shoulders and kept the other close. He even grew brave enough to plant a few gentle nips on Thorin’s lower lip which took the other by surprise. He hoped Bilbo would be a bit active, but he didn’t expect such boldness.

He felt the Dwarf pull away and he raised an eyebrow as his eyes opened, wondering what the other would do next. He arched his back and let out a soft whine when a few kisses were placed along his neck. Heat rushed between his legs as his arms went to wrap around Thorin’s neck, trying to keep the man there. He squirmed and tilted his head back to give the other a bit more room. It had been a while since his body received attention like this and it felt better than he remembered. His hips shifted again as the strain got worse. He was aching to get out. Another small noise let his lips and he flushed from embarrassment.

Thorin expected the Hobbit to find pleasure in it, but he didn’t think it would be so enjoyable to see the other’s reactions. He was whining and squirming, unable to find relief from the thrill that invaded his system. It was easy to see this isn’t the kind of attention Bilbo was used to. He could tell the other needed friction, but he didn’t plan on giving it yet. He wanted to enjoy every moment he had.

Bilbo didn’t expect the repayment so take so long or to be so passionate. He only thought Thorin would get it over with as quickly as possible, given that it was a debt and sex is so casual to Dwarves, but he seems to be getting off on how Bilbo reacted. The Hobbit was so caught up that he didn’t even notice the way his own hips were rocking back and forth, unable to get the friction he desired. His also failed to notice that his breath had picked up a bit from the pleasure on his neck.

“Are you feeling okay?” He wanted to check in on his lover. He knew the excitement could be overwhelming and didn’t want Bilbo to feel uncomfortable at any point.

“Y-Yea. Lovely. Uhm. I just didn’t expect you to be so, uh. I didn’t think it would take so long.” Upon hearing his own words hung in the air, he realized he didn’t exactly say what he meant. He was fine with Thorin taking his time, it was just unexpected.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Would you like for it to be quicker?” He had no problem getting to the point.

“Oh, n-no. I just. I assumed that with it being a debt, you would want it to be over as soon as possible.” He didn't think Thorin had any actual interest in him.

The Dwarf seemed taken aback and let a small smile slip into his face. “Bilbo, whether a debt or because you ask me, there is no difference. I care very much for you and your pleasure.”

Bilbo looked surprised and blushed a deep red as lips landed on the other side of his neck. He keened and tilted his head back, as if the feeling was brand new all over again. His fingers carded through the other’s hair and grabbed handfuls, though he didn’t pull. He only needed something to hold on to. In a moment of clarity, he wondered what Thorin meant when he said that he cared very much for Bilbo. It was a weighted statement, but which it being followed by, “and your pleasure”, he didn’t want to give it too much meaning. Still, it made his heart leap to hear.

Thorin enjoyed the hands in his hair and decided to take things further by kissing down. He let the tip of his tongue trail down Bilbo’s collarbone and felt the man shiver under him. His own hands held himself up as he crawled down the other’s body, placing slow, open-mouth kisses along the chest before him; letting the warmth of his mouth tease the exposed skin. It was practically hairless compared to what he was used to, and the tufts hair that were there he thought adorable. He went down further and he could feel the way Bilbo’s muscles trembled beneath his flesh, shivering at the way his lips and tongue sparked pleasure across the Hobbit's body.

The mouth slowly made it’s way to a nipple and surrounded it, giving it a long and sweet lick.

Bilbo let out a dulcet whine as he felt the tongue drag across his flesh. It was a big long and higher-pitched than his normal speaking voice. His lips stayed gently parted and he squirmed at the sweet feeling that rushed through him. He couldn’t stay still or silent. A wandering tongue, his own trembling flesh, hands that grip, and he was drowning. All he could do was moan and writhe, struggling to stay afloat. The thrills that rushed through him were so lovely, not yet overwhelming. It crept upon his body and wrapped it in a warmth he didn't know he craved, he didn't know his body was turning to ice until this fire was put in him.

Thorin shouldn’t have been surprised that his honeyed Hobbit would make such hapless noises, but he relished the sound. He was moved by his own hunger to hear more of those noises and to feel the man under him move from hedonism. He knew Bilbo as a friend and a warrior, but now he needed to know him as a lover. He had to know what made him move and vocalize, though to Thorin it was the most sensual dance and song.

His nipple was licked to hardness before the mouth took it’s time in kissing over to the other. “Thorin, you’re killing me.” The ache between his legs was becoming a bit frustrating, though he was still somewhat timid to be doing this. Though he was no virgin, Hobbits really didn't mess around so much, preferring to find delight in reading and dancing. But now that he was being pleasured he wasn’t able to be as patient as he wanted to be. Needs that he didn't even know lived within himself finally made themselves known, and as much as he would like to rid himself of such animalistic things, he couldn't. In this moment, they ruled him, and all he knew was ecstasy.

The king let out a deep chuckle. “Impatient, are we?” He took the nipple in his mouth and drowned it in the sweeping friction of his warm tongue. His hands rested on Bilbo’s sides and he relished the occasional feeling of a shivering muscle, fallen weak from pleasure. He saw the Hobbit tilt his head back and turn it to the side, his eyes shut and lips parted. He almost looked at peace.

Bilbo sighed when the lips left his nipple and began to kiss downward. Anticipation flooded his system and as he became aware of the throbbing between his own legs. Once he let Thorin go this far, there was no turning back. There was no remaining chaste and there was no pretending it didn’t happen. But he didn’t mind. He turned his inner thighs outward to reveal himself a bit more to Thorin, who was now holding the hem of his underwear. He wanted everything the king would give him.

“Are you certain you’re ready?”

“Yes.” He was aching to be freed, and once he felt the fabric slide off of him, it was as if a weight had been lifted. His length stood proud though it was different from what Thorin was used to. Dwarves are, after all, a shorter but thick and rough people. Bilbo was strong and lean, though a tad longer. His tip was a pinkish-brown rather than the angry red Thorin was used to. It was different. But very tempting. As much as the king wanted to dive in, he also didn’t want to finish it too quickly. He kept his sentiment of wanting to make it last while incorporating his idea of licking Bilbo clean. He dipped his fingertips into the honey on Bilbo’s lower stomach, scooping up most of it, and smearing it across his cock.

Bilbo's hips shifted and a soft groan left his lips. “Oh, you’re fingers are rough!” He knew Dwarves didn’t have soft and delicate hands, but this was leathery enough to give him an extra rush of pleasure with each touch. Not even the smooth liquid honey could dull the perfect scratch of the king’s calloused fingers as they traveled his length. Those hands were much rougher than what he was used to. He looked at Thorin just as the man began licking the honey off his own fingers. He seemed so proud of the way Bilbo reacted. The Hobbit bit his lip and was a bit tempted to ask for a taste, but kept silent as he feared that would be a bit too far.

“Rough, perhaps. But it feels better than your own touch, yes?” Part of him knew that the Hobbit likely wouldn’t last long, which he found strangely endearing. The idea of ripping Bilbo's orgasm from him gave him a thrill that he did not yet want to explore. But the thought of so easily making the man before him fall apart was sweeter than the honey on his lover.

Bilbo’s nodding bordered on frantic. He needed to feel Thorin touch him again. He needed those hands on his body again. But instead, Thorin leaned down and set his mouth to the remnants of honey just below the Hobbit’s naval. His tongue peaked out to swipe across the area, taking up the sweetness and flooding his mouth with a wonderful taste. He went in for more, his tongue lapping at the area while his mouth occasionally came down to suck at stickier spots in an attempt to clean Bilbo. The Hobbit’s hands drifted down to grip Thorin’s hair once more. He still didn’t pull, but he needed something to hold on to. His cock was standing straight up and was getting close to hitting Thorin on the cheek.

The king leaned down and finally placed a kiss on Bilbo’s tip, making him scrunch up his face in the most adorable way from his frustration. He started off small and took in the tip, softly sucking and licking at it. He was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste from the honey. He could feel the layer of it under his tongue, but each lick seemed to only spread it around rather than cleaning it. Though he was surprised by how hard it was to pick up honey, he was a bit excited to see how long it would take to clean the mess compared to how long until Bilbo came.

For as gentle as Thorin meant to be, Bilbo was already a mess. He let out soft gasps and whines. The sucking drove him crazy but the gentle sweep of Thorin’s tongue made his hips jerk back every time. He hadn’t felt pleasure like this in months and it was almost too much as it. So when Thorin sucked a bit harder and took in another inch, Bilbo was already done for. His back arched up and his head tilted back while his hands tightened their grip in the king’s hair. He was overcome with the need to roll his hips, but he held back, not wanting to make Thorin choke. Still, he took out his frustrations by slowly twisting his hips around. His breath had picked up to little pants and gasps from the excitement that snaked through his body.

Thorin’s lips managed to stretch into a smirk around the cock in his mouth. He sunk down a bit lower and let out a soft hum, very familiar with the effect it had.

The vibrations caught Bilbo off guard and he let out a pathetic cry while his hips bucked forward. His lips remained parted as his body froze, his eyes shooting down to the king, trying to make sure he didn’t buck too hard or deep.

The noise was more surprising to Thorin that the sudden movement. It sounded similar to the intentionally pornographic noises that rang out from brothels. But that noise had an edge to it that showed how real it was. He closed his eyes and held Bilbo’s hips in an iron grip that prevented any movement. It wasn’t because of the way Bilbo bucked at him, but because he knew how frustrating it was to be pleasured while you can’t move. He took in the cock just a little over halfway and began to bob his head with hollow cheeks.

Bilbo groaned aloud and squirmed as much as he could to no avail. He tossed his head back and felt his hips tremble in the strong grip as lechery rushed through his body. “I-I haven’t done this in a while! I won’t last very long.” He was suddenly aware of how loud he had become. He decided to focus on the feeling instead of worrying about volume, but that made him painfully aware of the way his orgasm had already begun building up within himself. It was almost embarrassing how quickly his body was taken by the thing he seemed to be struggling against, all that writhing and fighting, for nothing.

Thorin didn’t respond. He only let out a hum and enjoyed the feeling of Bilbo’s legs shifting against his shoulders. He could feel the way the Hobbit’s thighs trembled. The twisting and writhing body under him served only as encouragement. He moved his tongue faster and sucked harder, genuinely trying to clean the cock of the honey that coated it. He listened to the cries above him get a bit louder and more frantic. A sound that only filled him with pride. Something about knowing how innocent and inexperienced Bilbo was only made it more satisfying to take him apart. He felt almost as if he wasn't just doing this for Bilbo, but to him. As if the body under him was helpless to what rushed through him.

Bilbo was panting while each exhale had strengthened from whimpers to grunts and groans. He felt pathetic for the way he squirmed and cried over only a mouth. But he couldn’t deny Thorin definitely knew what he was doing. He gave the hair a light tug and desperately tried to free his hips. But the tug make the mouth around him vibrate with a groan, causing his hips to try to jerk back at the overwhelming feeling, though they were stopped by the iron grip that still surrounded them. Those hands forced him to endure the rush of vibrations. He so badly wanted to be able to move his hips though he was hapless. He came to the conclusion that simply asking might work.

“Thorin, please! Let go of my hips, let me move! Please!” His words were filled his pleasure and came out as near-sobs. It definitely wasn’t how he expected he would sound.

Thorin was filled with pride from the jerk and begging. His tongue licked what it could reach, twisting and tasting around Bilbo's length in a genuine attempt at getting the honey off of it. He sucked a little harder and bobbed his head down further than before, overcoming Bilbo's body with trembles. As his mind came up with a twisted idea, he relented and loosened his grip around the hips in his hands, even letting one hand drop to help support himself. The king put his idea into action and pulled his head back until he was halfway down, which is the furthest the honey had dripped. There, his tongue went to work. It rubbed around the length, trying to clean it. As the sweet taste slowly faded away, he pulled back a bit more, and started all over again. He planned to continue this slow and lovely torture until he cleaned Bilbo completely.

The Hobbit crinkled his nose at the way his own noises were getting louder and more frantic. He was worried he was going to start crying out, which, given that they lived in a cave, made him worry about an echo. The rough tongue nearly scraped his length in the best way. His head tilted back and his parted lips let the softest gasps and moans fill the room. Bilbo typically did a much better job at silencing himself, but this was too much. His knees bent and tried to press together but the broad shoulders between his trembling thighs prevented that. It gave him a sense of helplessness that he hated to enjoy. There was an overwhelming feeling within him from the way his pleasure had built up and felt even better before. It buzzed around him and sparked in his body. He was spread open and powerless to the hedonism that wrapped itself around him. One hand remained in Thorin's hair while the other flew up to grip the headboard of his bed. He knew he would get close soon, but part of him wanted this to last forever.

The missing hand made Thorin finally open his eyes from where he had remained focused on Bilbo's cock. He looked up and his motions slowed as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. Bilbo was whining and writhing. The few times Thorin was able to look into the other's eyes made his heart skip a beat. He saw how the late afternoon sun shone on the Hobbit and made his eyes nearly glow. Among the deep blue, he swore he could see flares of gold. His tawny hair was set aflame and he looked more precious than any treasure Thorin had seen. It only added to the innocence that somehow surrounded the Hobbit, despite the violence he had been through in their adventure.

Bilbo let out a frustrated grunt at the slowed pace and he looked down at Thorin. "Please, go faster. I need it." He lifted his hips like an offering, trying to encourage a return to the previous speed. He certainly had never been one to beg, but something about this was different. The filthy things he said felt so natural to him. After fighting against the pleasure and losing, he was finally giving in.

Thorin gave in and went back to his quick and rough pace. He listened to the ragged breaths and frantic moans above him. Gasps could no longer satiate the Hobbit and he was pushed one step closer to crying out. This became Thorin's new goal. He wanted to make Bilbo get loud. He pulled back a little further and his lips twisted into some imitation of a smirk. There wasn't much left in his mouth and he was getting very close to focusing on the Hobbit's tip. The hand that still rested on Bilbo’s hip reached over and began to pump what wasn't in the king’s mouth at a rough pace.

The hand in Thorin's hair gave an accidental tug, making another groan escape his lips and causing Bilbo to nearly cry out. "Stop enjoying when I pull your hair!" He sounded helpless and a wail followed his words. The vibrations around him took him by surprise and shocked his system each time. He rolled his hips, unable to stop himself, but the king didn't seem to mind it. Bilbo twisted around the bed and each frenzied breath ended in desperate grunts that grew faster and higher-pitched. "Thorin! Thorin! Oh please, Thorin!" Overcome with the need to finally cum, Bilbo didn’t care about his own begging. He could feel the way his pleasure had plateaued. He knew he was finally close to the edge. It had the anticipation of a retreating tide, just waiting for the moment it would rush forth and take him over. He laid with his eyebrows furrowed and lips parted, pleasure written on his face as his hips rolled, finally giving in to a behavior he once thought entirely inappropriate. There was no fighting or resisting, only the pleasure of surrender.

Thorin pulled back just a bit more and finally gave Bilbo’s tip a rough treatment. He kept his cheeks hollow while his tongue rubbed around the tip, intent on scraping the honey off of it. While his tongue got to work, his hand pumped the rest of his length as quickly as he could without overwhelming the poor Hobbit. He looked up once more and saw how helpless Bilbo looked. He was filled with pride by the sight of a trembling body and the sound of desperate cries. The spectacle made him suddenly aware of how hard he was in his own trousers, pressed against the bed and throbbing to escape.

Bilbo could feel his own thighs and hips trembling as he began to frantically rock into Thorin’s mouth. Though he tried not to go in too deep, as to not choke the man, he couldn’t hold back from the need to move. He groaned as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes, blindly humping the mouth before him. “I-I! Thorin, fuck!” Was the closest thing to a warning that Bilbo could manage. “Just like that. Fuck, please!” Everything was so perfect. The attention on his tip was overwhelming. He could even feel the scrap of the king’s beard just before he was captured by a pair of lips. It felt wonderful. His hips moved in a wild abandon that he had never experienced before. Even in the few times he had laid with a woman, he had never felt so wild and free. Hedonism dripped onto his lips and it was sweeter than any honey, more satisfying than his old life, and more freeing than the day he ran from The Shire.

His body shook and squirmed as something akin to a howl left his throat. It was raw and rang out across the room. His hips rolled and his upper body twisted as he finally came into the king’s mouth. Little spurs of cum shot out of him and he rode each one out. He was embarrassed by the way he writhed about with his head tilted back, eyes wide and mouth agape to let out desperate sobs that slowly devolved to whimpered curses, pleas, and Thorin's name.

The Dwarf continued to suck and lick as he swallowed everything he was given. He thought Bilbo looked so pretty as he struggled with pleasure. Excitement rushed through him when he heard, "Thorin, thank you", come from the Hobbit's soft lips. No one has ever said that to him during such an intimate moment, but it turned him on more than he would like to admit. He listened to the calls that sounded above him and obeyed each wordless command, letting the Hobbit ride out each wave that hit him. Bilbo gave his last shot and began to soften, prompting Thorin to pull away.

The king sat up and looked down at the Hobbit’s trembling body, lips still parted from his cries. He watched the Hobbit curl up slightly before he was captured by those deep blue eyes. “I-I didn’t mean to be so loud. Or to, uhm, move so much.”

Though Bilbo wasn't tired, he didn't want to move. Not yet. He laid there and caught his breath as the last moments of his orgasm still lingered in his body. The sunlight still danced in his eyes and hair. It somehow made the Hobbit look so inviting and tempting. It made Thorin want to fall into the smaller man’s arms and lay there a while. He looked so soft and warm, but the king resisted. “Never apologize for actions taken in pleasure. It was beautiful.”

Bilbo’s cheeks and shoulders flushed as he glanced away. “Thank you.” He mumbled, incredibly embarrassed.

Thorin smiled down at him. “No need.” He leaned down and kissed the Hobbit’s forehead. It sent a bit of joy through his chest and made his own heart skip a beat. “Rest, you look tired.”

The king kept his cool and began to leave, but in truth, his own actions shocked him. He was never so loving to a bedmate before. He especially never kissed foreheads or said such sweet things. Perhaps it was because Bilbo wasn’t a Dwarf, but then again, he didn’t act this way the few times he laid with humans. He wasn’t sure why, but something was different.

He left the room to find his company crowded in the hall, all looking a mix of surprised and lustful. He glared at them in a silent command to leave, which they did in pairs of two or three. Thorin’s rolled his eyes and retired to his own room, deciding that he was done living in the makeshift hospital. He was healed enough and he had his own boner to take care of.


	3. Conversations in the Dark

Dinner that night hardly could have been worse than what happened.

Bilbo walked in, expecting a simple meal and maybe a bit of banter, but instead he was met with a thousand questions on his afternoon with Thorin. They asked about what they did, if Bilbo was a virgin or not, if Thorin surprised him with his talents, and what the king had done to make Bilbo so loud.

He was too mortified to even blush, but rather, he paled. “Y-You lot could hear me?” His voice was hollow as if he had been punched in the gut.

Kíli nodded. “Most of it.”

Bilbo only stared at the table in a silent and horrified shock. The Dwarves very quickly realized that Bilbo wasn’t comfortable with conversation such as that and they switched subjects before Thorin ever arrived. But when he did get there, the first thing he noticed was Bilbo’s distraught expression.

“What have you lot done?” He asked as he sat down.

Dwalin was the only one brave enough to confess to what happened. “We told him we could hear him.”

Thorin glared, though part of him couldn't blame them for saying something. Bilbo was sat before them all, somehow glowing. If that's what he looked like after an orgasm then Thorin would like to spend the rest of his days between Bilbo's thighs.

After they ate, Bilbo excused himself to retire to his room, but Thorin was left behind with a bunch of curious Dwarves who demanded details, so he gave it to them. He told them about how shy the Hobbit was, how he squirmed and gasped, the way he trembled and cried. As much as he wanted to keep those details to himself, he couldn't resist bragging about how wonderful Bilbo had been. Jests and teases filled the room as they had their fun, joking about how Bilbo is going to end up taming the king, an idea that Thorin didn't mind at all.

After dinner, Thorin was struck with the desire to go outside. He took in a breath of fresh air and was pleasantly surprised to find it didn’t smell as strongly of death as it once had. He glanced around and found that there were very few bodies remaining; Orc to be exact. They didn’t exactly mourn and clean up their dead like other species did.

The night was cool and quiet, though Thorin didn’t know why he had come outside. He was just overcome with the desire to do so. Now he was left with the feeling that there was something he needed to do. There was something he had to find. He looked around but saw nothing of interest. The feeling inside of him was demanding something but he had no idea what it might be. Until he heard the soft music of a flute.

It made him freeze from how close it was, but also, the familiarity of the tune. It was a tune only played during a few springtime festivals honoring Nundil. He turned and saw a man he had never seen before, sitting on the edge of the mouth of Erebor. Though sitting, Thorin could tell there was great deal of height to the man, enough to be mistaken for a short human. But his long and intricately braided beard gave away a dwarfish heritage. The man was also strikingly handsome by dwarfish standards. His nose and ears were quite large, his eyebrows bushy, his beard thick, and he was adorned with a few decorations of gold.

Thorin almost felt stupid for asking, but it slipped out anyways. “Nundil?” If he was right then it should have been obvious, if he was wrong then he’s just mistaken an invader for a deity.

The man stopped playing and smiled. “I was hoping you’d be smart enough to realize it. It would have been embarrassing for the both of us if you pulled out your axe.”

Thorin shifted, almost unsure of what to do. He decided on what he considered the safest route and took a knee, bowing his head. “It is an honor to be in your presence.”

The deity only chucked and motioned for Thorin to stand. “Please, I only make people get on their knees if there’s pleasure involved. Unfortunately, that isn’t what this is about. I understand you’re taken by a young Hobbit.”

He cracked a smile and let out a soft chuckle. “I suppose the Line of Durin has been compromised.” Given that he could produce no heir and his nephews seemed to not be very interested in women, there wouldn’t be much of a royal family after him.

“In three month’s time, with the arrival of a wave of dwarves to Erebor, Fíli will meet a young woman whose beard outdoes his own, and they will fall madly in love.” The deity tilted his head and he began to speak as if he was tempting Thorin. “He could have two sons and three daughters. Giving way for a long and healthy line.” He was tempting Thorin to do something in exchange for this future. The king was almost dumb enough to thank him, but recognized this and took caution.

“He _could_ have?” He let Nundil’s careful word choice rest in the air before he continued, “And what would you have in exchange?” He already knew the answer; sex. Really, his question was about who he was meant to fuck.

A grin spread across the deity’s face and he shrugged as if he didn’t know, but they both knew he already did. “I understand your Hobbit has never laid with a man before. I think he should do.”

“Bilbo?!” He was shocked to say the least. “He is very much unacquainted with pleasure. I don’t think three months would be enough to convince him to let me bond with him in such a way.”

Nundil seemed to genuinely take this into consideration. “I don’t know as much about Hobbits as I should like, but I do know they tend not to enjoy themselves like we do, yet their desire is just as strong as ours. I also happen to be _very_ familiar with how easy it is to seduce a Hobbit into an act they didn’t even know existed.” A small smirk spread across his face, bragging about a past conquest. “I’ll give you one year to accomplish this task. But, if you prove yourself and are able to accomplish it within the favors you owe the Hobbit, Kíli will also have one son and one daughter. I’ll even increase the fertility of your line to ensure healthy heirs in each generation.”

It was no secret that for generations the Line of Durin has struggled to produce heirs to keep it going. Without a legitimate heir, kingdoms can collapse. A large and fertile family was something that he knew they very desperately needed. He was being offered it at the price of taking the thing he wanted most. This entire situation should be seen as a blessing and victory, but his heart filled his mind with doubts about how Bilbo might react or resist. He only wanted to show the Hobbit a pure love and pleasure.

Nundil raised an eyebrow at the king’s silence. “Oh? It seems you’re more than taken with the Hobbit than I realized. Tell me, do you love this ..... Bilbo?” The word sat awkwardly in his mouth, having never said anything like it before. It sounded much more natural coming from Thorin.

The king slowly nodded, as if he didn’t want to admit it. “I believe I do. But I do not know that he feels the same.”

The deity took pity on him. He raised his flute to his lips and played a tune that Thorin had never heard before. A soft wind blew but the king could not feel it. He only knew it was there because it moved the hair and clothes of Nundil, who soon set down his flute and gave a soft smile as if he was reminiscing on something sweet. “The young Hobbit isn’t sure of his own feelings. He thinks he loves you, but I know he does. Given how well you’re deflowering the creature, I shall reward you; you will wed the Hobbit.”

Thorin gave a more enthusiastic nod and glanced back inside of his mountain kingdom. “Well, given our discussion, I suppose I ought to have a conversation with Bilbo about my last two debts.”

“You ought to.” He began to raise his flute to his lips, but acted as if he had just remembered something and set it back down. “Oh, and you’re welcome for ever having met him.”

Thorin turned back with a raised eyebrow, a silent request for Nundil to elaborate.

“Originally, Gandalf was going to ask one of Bilbo’s cousins to be the thief. But I persuaded him otherwise. It told him that the Hobbit would save your life, and you would both fall in love.”

“Thank you.” The king softly spoke before reentering his home. It warmed his heart, in a way, to know that he and Bilbo were sort of meant to be. The halls echoed with his own footsteps, heavy and purposeful. He knocked on the door to Bilbo's room and a moment later the door was cracked open to reveal a single ocean eye peaking out at him. His own heart skipped a beat to get a glimpse into the depth of some ocean, only known by sunken ships and their hosts in atrophy. "Uhm, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the final debts."

Bilbo gave a nod and let him in. He closed the door behind the king and almost seemed nervous. "Right. So what's to be discussed?" He asked as he took a seat in a little armchair by a window, picking up the pipe he had set down and taking a short drag. He was dressed in only his nightshirt, though it was long enough and common sleepwear for Hobbits. It’s length, however, only being to his knees.

Thorin very quickly stole a few glances at what was exposed, reminded of what lied just a bit higher. He forced his mind to refocus and he looked back to the Hobbit's face. "This is a conversation that truly, should have happened before this afternoon, and I apologize for that. But I need to know what you're comfortable doing." Being from a culture and religion with a heavy and positive emphasis on sex, conversations such as these were practically standard, and breaching the agreed terms was shameful.

Red appeared on the Hobbit's cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Oh, of course. Well, uh. Uhm." He honestly wasn't sure what to say. He's never had a conversation like this before. A look of confusion and embarrassment passed over his face as he took another drag and puffed the smoke out the window. As much as smoking was meant to relax him, he was suddenly very tense.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." He added, giving a soft half-smile. Bilbo's discomfort made him feel at-fault. It also made him feel a bit selfish, as if he was doing this for all the wrong reasons. He was doing this to relieve debts and to ensure his bloodline, but he was also doing it because he loved Bilbo and had no other way to express that. He wanted to touch the man, he wanted to take him apart, he wanted to bring him pleasure. Maybe it would make it better if the Hobbit knew how he felt, or perhaps, it would make everything a lot worse. There was no way to tell without trying, and each silent second pushed him to fill the time with words.

"I'm fine with anything, though I blush to admit that. It's very unbecoming for a Hobbit to be so willing to do things of this nature. But I am. I only ask that you go slow. I'm unused to these things." He spoke with a downward gaze, staring at the floor before him.

Thorin relaxed his body, having just realized how tense he had become. "I swear to abide by your wishes, thief." Almost lovingly, he stilled called Bilbo by his job title.

"Why do you still call me such things? Burglar and thief? I’m not much of either given that my contract is fulfilled."

The king felt as if someone had thrown cold water onto him and the shock seeped into his bones. Bilbo's contract _was_ fulfilled. He owed the Hobbit a bit of treasure and then was to send him on his merry way. His disppointment aside, whenever he considered the question he realized he didn’t have much of an answer. “Forgive me if the title insults you. I’ve referred to you as my thief for so long I must have forgotten myself.”

The Hobbit only shook his head. “No, I don’t mind being called your thief.” He made sure to add the “your” part, very intentionally throwing in the possessive pronoun due to some sentimental folly. “I only wondered why.”

Thorin gave a nod. “Speaking of your contract, I assume you’ll want your reward and passage home.”

Bilbo took note of the slight bitterness in the king’s tone and took a bit of pride in it. Perhaps, Thorin felt something similar to his own emotions. He shifted and looked back out the window, taking another drag before getting out the truth. “Well, I’ve been thinking about that, and I find myself unsure. My old armchair won’t feel the same, my garden will be duller, and my books won’t read the same. Things will be different if I went back to The Shire. My old life would bore me. I’d be restless. I fear this has changed me Thorin, just as you said it would. Going back wouldn’t satisfy me.” He said with a deep sigh.

It took everything in Thorin not to grin. “You’re always welcome to stay. You helped reclaim our homeland and singlehandedly saved the Line of Durin. It would be Erebor’s honor to house you.”

He looked up and beamed at the man before him. It meant the world to him and he accepted. “I don’t think I could say how much that means to me. My nephew has been watching over my things since I left, I suppose I ought to send word that he can keep it.”

The Dwarf’s eyes widened. “You plan to abandon all your treasures?” Besides that, he was overjoyed that Bilbo accepted his offer. Now he had all the time in the world to relay his debts and to rope the man into a more romantic bond.

Bilbo saw his expression and let out a soft chuckle. “The only thing in that house that I truly valued were my books. I can go collect them anytime, or have my nephew visit me and bring them along. I doubt he’d have half the trouble we did making such a journey.”

Thorin nodded in agreement, and after a somewhat awkward silence had set in he decided to take his leave. “I hope Erebor can become a suitable home to you. Goodnight, thief.”

The Hobbit cracked a smile and let out a chuckle. “Goodnight, king.”

Both of their hearts beat a little bit faster than they would have liked to admit.


	4. Love Like Death

Bilbo spent the next five days by Thorin’s side, but never in bed. He assisted Thorin in a few of his duties, giving advice that, though he wouldn’t admit it, had come from different books he’d read. Thankfully, many of the books were historical and he felt more comfortable copying that advice. Still, he gave out advice hesitantly and infrequently. But whenever he did, witnesses seemed impressed.

Dwalin once commented, “Intelligence only adds to your beauty, Hobbit.”

Given how much taller Dwalin is compared to the other Dwarves, just standing close to him could make Bilbo blush. Receiving a complement only did more to fluster him. But given that he was well aware of the intentions of the Dwarves, a complement from any had a similar effect.

Which is why the sight of Fíli and Kíli approaching made him somewhat nervous. The two always had a way of getting under his skin. Still, he smiled when he saw them. “Oh, I’m glad to see you two on your feet.” He knew that hadn’t done much walking since the battle. “How are you both feeling?”

He had been walking towards the dining hall, to join everyone for dinner. He slowed his pace just a bit so that Fíli, with his broken leg, would have an easier time keeping up with them.

“Much better, Master Baggins.” Fíli answered with a polite nod. “And you?” He asked as they turned down the hall and came through the entrance to the dining hall. There was a grand dining hall and a smaller one. They had spend their meals in the smaller since there was no need to revel luxury when it would only feel empty.

He furrowed his eyebrows, but went with it. “Oh, I’m well. Though I have sustained no injuries.” Upon looking them over, he realized that Dwarves really do heal fast. It had only been a few weeks and Fíli needed only a cane to help take weight for his broke leg and a light wrapping to make sure his bone healed correctly. Kíli only required a light wrapping around his arm. They were practically healed and neither had any trouble taking their seats by Bilbo in the dining hall.

“Are you certain, Master Baggins? You’ve never laid with a man and our uncle is known to be a bit rough.” Kíli spoke the words as naturally as if he was only making idle conversation. A few Dwarves overheard and glanced over. Conversations quieted just enough for the room to hear Bilbo’s response. Though it was hardly noticeable that anyone was listening in.

Bilbo gave a silent gasp and his face turned red. “Let me assure you, I _still_ have not laid with a man. Thorin is kind and would never do anything that might hurt me.” He felt as if he wasn’t just depending himself, but Thorin as well. It silenced the room and all eyes landed on him. He was very thankful that the man in question was still absent. But as the last few dwarves trickled in, he knew that wouldn’t last.

Fíli looked surprised a moment before correcting himself. “Apologies, but I don’t believe we spoke clearly. We were only implying that he may have laid with you, and for some, that can result in soreness.” There was something in his voice that sounded genuinely caring.

The Hobbit only blinked a few times, very quickly calming down from whatever defensive mood had struck him. “Oh, it’s quite alright. I’m afraid I’m still not very used to these jests. I just don’t understand them.” He was very aware that the room around him was silent, and a pair of heavy footsteps made him grow a bit nervous. His eyes flickered to the door, wanting to see Thorin walk in. He wasn’t sure why but he was very eager for the man’s presence.

Kíli furrowed his eyebrows, asking earnestly, with no hint of teasing in his voice. “Master Baggins, are you a virgin?”

Bilbo had only spoken with Thorin about his sexual experience. The others were left only to speculate.

“Well, uhm. Not exactly. I did lay with one woman back when I was in my early-thirties. And before that I had kissed a man once. But that is all I’ve ever done. Hobbits ..... we just aren’t like you lot.” He felt relaxed with the two of them. It was plain to see that their intentions with this conversation were actually quite pure, and he appreciated the moment. “Hobbits don’t go off and have sex. We prefer to read or dance. If with a lover, we’d rather make conversation or hold each other. We consider it the greatest pleasure of all to know a lover’s soul. Once you’re familiar with it, there is nothing that can keep you apart.” A sort of gaze had taken over him as he looked down at the table. He looked hopeless, and yet the stars still lived in his eyes. A cool opposite to the sun-soaked ball of flame that Thorin had once bedded. “I had always hoped I would be married by now. It’s funny how life has a way of taking everything you had ever hoped for.”

Bilbo seemed to suddenly be aware of what he had just said and a soft shock fell over him. “Oh, apologies. I don’t mean to ruin the mood. I don’t know where that came from.” He seemed a bit embarrassed.

“No, it’s okay. Is marriage very important to Hobbits?” Kíli asked, seeming interested.

He almost didn’t know how to react to such open curiosity. In the Shire, everyone only kept to themselves. “In a way. It isn’t expected and those who go unmarried are not looked down upon, but everyone would like to be wed. Marriages are seen as the most pure and loving bond that Hobbits can have. It’s the merging of two souls. Though separate beings, with your own lives and minds, your love connects you on a level much deeper than language can allow me to describe. It’s ineffable, I’m afraid. I always hoped I would early on, so I could languish in the fire of some love. For the flames to burn the handprints of my lover into me.” He let a soft smile slip onto his face.

The Dwarves were silently moved by such a display, but most of all, Thorin. His breath was stolen and his heart fluttered along. He couldn’t believe that this was the man he was now destined to marry. He considered himself very lucky to have someone as heartfelt and passionate as Bilbo.

Fíli’s eyes were wide, seeming awestruck by such a notion. “That sounds beautiful.”

“It can be, beautiful and tragic. To love like that would be to die. But when love burns so bright, there’s nothing to do.”

Kíli found himself with another questions. “Do Hobbits typically see love and death as being so related?”

“To a certain extent. We romanticize death, a bit. I have an entire book of poems, all about how beautiful it is to die. But we also romanticize love and the two often get intertwined.” Bilbo put on a bit of a sheepish smile before confessing, “We also have a tendency to wax poetic. Apologies.” He didn’t mean to go off on such a tangent and he felt as if he was holding up dinner.

Bilbo was assured that he had nothing to apologize for and the food was brought out. Normal conversation went on around him though he got plenty more questions about the habits of Hobbits in regards to love and marriage. He explained a few courting rituals and how the marriage ceremony was conducted. He noted Thorin’s particular interest in the habits of Hobbits. It came as a bit of a surprise, but he didn’t question it. Perhaps he only wanted to know better the man he was meant to be sleeping with. He also explained that one of the reasons Hobbits don’t have sex very often is that they become emotionally attached quite easily. Though he found himself unable to look in Thorin’s direction after such a confession.

“But didn’t you once bed a woman?” Bofur pointed out.

Bilbo looked a bit coy and nodded. “Yes, but at the time we were both very .....” he trailed off, trying to find a way to word the experience. He finally sighed, giving up on his search and using the simplest terms. “We had consumed some alcohol and smoked something strange. It was at a party. Three parties, really. I don’t actually remember much of what we did and that’s why we stopped. She said she didn’t feel comfortable doing something I wouldn’t remember because it made her feel like she was taking advantage of me. I really appreciated it.”

With that, a new jest began between Fíli and Kíli.

“Say, would you remember if I spent an afternoon with my mouth between your thighs.” Kíli asked in a low voice, as to not attract any attention.

Bilbo’s eyes widened and he looked at Kíli with a dark blush. “Don’t even start.” He turned to Fíli, who sat on his other side, and gave him the same warning. “Don’t tease me.”

Fíli grinned. “Oh, but we aren’t teasing. We’re asking. For example, do you think you’d remember if I feasted on your neck till you all but ruin your trousers?”

His fingers interlocked against the back of his neck and his palms rested to protect the sides. He nearly damned the fact that his hair was so short. “Shut up. You wouldn’t dare.”

Fíli’s eyes widened in surprise. Bilbo had never actually called them out on their shit before, but somehow, this newfound confidence was kind of sexy. “Oh, I wouldn’t? Hear that Kíli? I wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t act so brave, Hobbit. It’s sexy.” The other commented, making Bilbo turn back to look up at him. He seemed quite flustered and distressed, flanked on both sides by taller and quite handsome men. Part of him was honestly flattered and enjoyed the attention. “It isn’t bravery, I’m just right. Neither of you would dare touch me.”

“We wouldn’t?” Fíli asked as his hand came to rest just above Bilbo’s knee. “I won’t go any further. Not unless you asked me to. For now, eat.”

So there Bilbo sat, very flustered and just a bit hard. He was somewhat confused but really enjoyed the attention he was given. The hand just above his knee served as a means to keep him flustered. Fíli would occasionally move his fingers or use his thumb to stroke the inner part of Bilbo’s thigh. Each little movement made him jump and blush all over again.

“Would you remember if I took in every inch of you and didn’t let go until we were both trembling.” Kíli asked between bites of food.

It took everything in Bilbo not to audibly squeak at such a suggestion.

“Oh, look at him blush. Like a ruby.” Fíli commented.

Kíli nodded in agreement. “Speaking of which, he’d look so beautiful covered in them, yea? Gold and silver, jewels and diamonds. I’d mine a thousand years if each discovery was forged to decorate your little body.”

“I-I’m not little!” He defended, that being the only point he was brave enough to comment on.

“You have to look up to see us. You’re little. Little and so very pretty. I should love to see you decorated and lavished in riches, especially if that were all you wore.” Fíli continued with a sly grin.

They were both enjoying themselves very much. They were also aware of how hard the small Hobbit had become. It was easy to see the way his trousers had tented a bit. His distressed expression also didn’t go unnoticed, especially not by Thorin. They all knew how the two liked to tease Bilbo and no one was surprised by his flustered state. Still, it was Thorin could tell something else was up.

After dinner, Bilbo had calmed down a bit and managed to get out of the dining hall without anyone noticing his problem. He nearly made it down the hall before he heard someone call his name.

He turned around to see Kíli with a grin spread across his face. “Yes?” He couldn’t help but to respond. Some things, the poor Hobbit just wasn’t capable of. Unprompted rudeness was one of those things.

“Mind if we walk you back to your room?”

Fíli exited the dining hall just a few paces after Kíli. Bilbo shifted a bit and shrugged. “I suppose, but you must stop teasing me. I ought to get just a bit of respect.”

They looked a bit surprised at this and Fíli addressed it when they caught up with the Hobbit. “You feel we don’t respect you?”

He only sighed as the three of them walked along. “I’m not sure. I’m okay with your jests and jokes. They’ve never upset me and they can be quite funny. But I feel as if you’re only toying with me for your own amusement. I feel as if I’m only entertainment to the two of you. As I said, I don’t mind it, but sometimes they make me feel like I’m just a toy. I understand you’re Princes and I’m just a Hobbit b-”

“Don’t even begin with that rubbish! You’re as respectable and noble as they come.” Kíli asserted, sounding as if he believed it. “I very deeply apologize. We didn’t mean to make you feel that way. We ought to have taken into consideration that your culture is vastly different from ours. You don’t deserve to feel that way, because you’re right, you did help us. You saved our lives and our uncle’s life. You saved the Line of Durin and you deserve our eternal gratitude. Erebor will always be indebted to you, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo cracked a small smile, looking up at the two. “That’s what Thorin said.” He mumbled before turning his gaze downward to watch the floor as they walked. “It’s really okay. I should have remembered that our cultures differ and your jests are probably very common.”

A look of slight guilt passed over Fíli. “Actually, uhm. They aren’t. We uh, we do take it a bit far with you, even by our standards. But that’s because we find you incredibly attractive.”

Bilbo turned red and seem shocked, which they had seen before, but this was a bit different. His shock was so pure and sweet. There was an innocent laced through out it. As if Bilbo just couldn’t understand how they found him to be attractive. “Oh. W-Well, thank you.”

Kíli looked at him with wide eyes. “Did you not already know that?”

“In all fairness, you two very often mess around, so I assumed it was all only a joke. I never thought any of it was serious.”

Fíli raised his eyebrows. “I put my hand on your thigh and you thought it wasn’t serious?”

Bilbo shrugged and let out a small laugh. “I don’t know. I wasn’t really thinking at the moment. I was confused and unsure of what was going on, so I just went with it.”

“Well we never meant to make you uncomfortable, if we did.” Kíli added as they stopped by the door to Bilbo’s room.

The Hobbit opened it and stepped inside. Before shutting it, he turned to them and said. “Oh, you’ve never made me uncomfortable. Only a bit squeamish and turned on. In fact, I think I ought to spend the next while playing with myself, thanks to you two.” He winked and shut the door on their shocked expressions. He couldn’t resist finally messing with them.

He took his clothes off and slipped on his nightshirt. Glancing down, he saw there was a bit of a tent in it. He shifted a bit and sighed before deciding that he might as well take care of it.

He crawled onto his bed and laid back, reaching down to rub himself. A soft groan left him and he shifted a bit, bending his knees and pressing his feet flat on the bed. His soft groans turned into a barely-contained yelp when there was a knock at his door.

“Bilbo?” It was Thorin.

“Yes?” He called back, hoping that it wasn’t important so he could get back to more urgent matters.

“If you aren’t busy or retired to bed, I would like to discuss what happened at dinner.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, a bit unsure as to what all Thorin had actually seen and heard. He sat up and adjusted his nightshirt and underwear to conceal his issue. “Of course. Come in.”

Thorin entered and was almost endeared by the sight of Bilbo sitting on the bed that was just a bit too large for him. He seemed so small and cute.

“I know that Fíli and Kíli can be a handful, but something seemed different. Are you alright?”

Bilbo bit his lip and figured there was no harm in telling the truth. “Well, after I confessed to not remembering much of the times I had sex, they began a new joke. They would describe a very inappropriate sexual act and ask if I would remember if they did it to me. Kíli asked if I would remember if he took in every inch of me and didn’t let go till we were both trembling. So, they do this a while and then, I suppose I called them out. I essentially accused them of being all bark and no bite. As a result, much of dinner was spent with Fíli’s hand on my thigh. But afterwards, they walked me to my room and we had a bit of a discussion on their jokes. All is well.”

Thorin looked absolutely bewildered. He had no idea how extreme their jests has been. If he had then he would have put a stop to them long ago. He couldn’t believe such things were being said to _his_ Hobbit.

“Bilbo, I am so sorry. You’re a hero and they ought to have more respect for you.”

“Oh, no. It’s okay. They said that they did respect me, but are also incredibly attracted to me.” He pointed out with a sheepish grin. “Now, uhm. As much as I hate to admit it, I’m quite responsive to sensual words, so I’d very much like to be alone. I’m aching, and before you came in I was touching myself.”

Thorin nearly choked on the air in his own lungs. But he very quickly recuperated and came up with his retort. “Master Baggins, remember I’m in debt to you. You don’t have to touch yourself.”

“Perhaps I just want to take pleasure in myself.”

There was a shift in the air. The light and casual atmosphere had become something a bit more intimate. It was more puckish and teasing. Their banter had become a bit flirty. Things were different and Thorin could feel it, so he decided to take things just a bit further than he had before.

“Oh, you want to _take_ pleasure in yourself, thief? As if your pleasure isn’t rightfully mine? Mine to take, to give, to make rise and fall like the ocean. I am king, thief, and it would be unwise to steal what belongs to me.” He advised as he stepped closer to the bed. At it’s foot he stood, and had he crawled onto it, he would end up before the Hobbit’s lap.

Bilbo shivered and looked at the other with wide eyes. “O-Oh.” It was incredibly embarrassing to hear Thorin made such possessive and sensual claims, but it also turned him on. He shifted where he said and looked up with mischief sparkling in his eyes. A pillar of pride he was and he could not swallow it. Instead, he went along in a way he never would have before yesterday’s afternoon in Bilbo’s bed.

“Then take it.”


	5. Moonlight

This was the moment Thorin hoped would come. He lurched forward and crawled across the bed with a determination in his eyes. It was as if he’d already planned out exactly how this was going to go, and all Bilbo could do was let it happen.

“I must ask, you once said you would go far with me so long as I took it slow. Does this still stand?”

Bilbo nodded, though he held an unspoken hesitance towards the idea of losing his virginity. Though there was nothing in particular that he could do, he felt as if he was somehow unprepared.

The king let a small smile slip onto his face. Due to his culture’s attitudes towards sex, they happened to be educated in more scientific aspects of it. For example, Bilbo’s regular consumption of water and healthy grooming habits made it very likely that he was perfectly clean in the place that Thorin was interested in. So he wasn’t worried about something like that. It also made him a thousand times more confident in what he wanted. “In that case, I want to show you a new pleasure. One that you apparently have yet to know.”

The Hobbit gave a slow nod. He felt the need to remind Thorin to go slow, but part of him thought it unnecessary. He trusted Thorin and knew he remembered since he had mentioned it earlier. “Should I take my nightshirt off?”

“If you wish. Though I can work around it.” He didn’t mind either way. Thorin preferred to explore himself with his shirt still on, he’d even laid with a few people while still partially dressed. Clothes, or lack thereof, didn’t bother him.

Bilbo felt a bit embarrassed by his choice, but laid without removing the nightshirt. It provided a level of comfort that he couldn’t quite describe. It was worrisome to have someone touch a place that you’ve never known, yourself. He didn’t know what exactly would happen and felt as if things could go wrong. So he kept his nightshirt on for the comforting feel of a fabric covering him. Though he was just brave enough to pull it up to reveal everything below his navel.

Thorin raised an eyebrow and a look of excitement came over him. How eager he was to please Bilbo only turned the smaller man on even more.

“I could watch you do that a million more times.” He commented before leaning over Bilbo’s body and planting a soft kiss to his lips. Though he originally intended to begin and end between Bilbo’s thighs, he couldn’t resist those lips. They looked sweet and were colored a pastel pink. They demanded his attention and he was helpless to ignore their call.

Bilbo seemed to finally realize the gravity of his situation as he felt the gentle scratch of a beard against his own face. A king was indebted to him. An actual king. And he was to be repaid in sexual favors. He could only imagine that those who had slept with Thorin before must have considered it an honor. They must have tried so hard to impress him. But he only lied there and was serviced, by a king.

It was hard to see Thorin as anything other than a companion, and an object of his affections. But sure enough, the intricate braids gave away his lineage and status in society.

Bilbo, a regular Hobbit, was being serviced by a Dwarfish king.

He was too caught up in his own mind to notice what was happening, so the hand that ended up covering the crotch of his underwear gave him a bit of a shock.

Thorin could feel a small jolt and pulled away with a sly smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, no. I just, uhm. I was only surprised.” He confessed as his cheeks and the tips of his ears went red. The eye contact went unbroken and he was only drawn in to those brown eyes that had little flecks of honey and bronze in them. They were so soft and strong. He ended up surprising himself when a moan left his mouth as a result of the hand moving.

Bilbo turned his head to the side and let a pathetic sigh leave him as his eyes closed. It was so much easier for him to give in because he knew how this would end and he needed it to happen.

He was more representative of class than Thorin had ever really been, but this pillar of pride so easily crumbled.

The hand palmed him slow and steadily. It relaxed him in a way. But he couldn’t be some passive partner. He’d never known hunger like the need in his hands and mouth. His arms wrapped around Thorin’s neck and pulled him close. Instead of going after his lips again, he found Thorin’s neck though his long hair and beard. He buried himself in it and left kisses and gentle nips.

A groan sounded off above him and fueled his confidence. He focused on the upper half of Thorin’s neck, near the front. Parted lips dragged across his flesh, leaving wet kisses and closing each one with a nip or suck. The noises above him only encouraged him to slow down and become ever more sensual. He wanted to force Thorin to feel every little ounce of pleasure.

But the king had his own pride. He couldn’t be outdone, especially not by a little Hobbit. His hand became firmer and pressed harder, drawing a high-pitched sigh from the man under him. He felt the hips under him roll to try to get more out of the hand. The kisses on his neck only felt more intense and teasing after that. It wasn’t a competition but it also very much was. He didn’t expect such retaliation. It send a shiver through him and he felt a problem stirring between his own legs.

Now that he had Bilbo moaning and moving, he decided it was enough.

The Hobbit let out a small and frustrated noise when Thorin pulled away. Though he blushed at the way he crawled down. The man sat between his thighs and his fingers curled under Bilbo’s underwear. Those gorgeous brown eyes asked for permission and he nodded.

Bilbo was thrown off by the way Thorin then moved to lay between his legs. A bit of worry ran through him because he didn’t know what was about to happen.

The king noticed this and looked up at him with a gentle smile. Something to relax him. “I’d like to put my mouth in places that I doubt you’ve considered a mouth can go.”

The Hobbit only gave a silent gasp as his unders were pulled off. He gripped his nightshirt and bent his knees, feet pressed firmly on the bed. The position naturally spread him and he could feel that he was practically flashing Thorin. “This is obscene.”

Thorin only grinned up at him, some playful look in his eyes. “Not obscene. Erotic, maybe. You’re far too pretty for an ugly word like that.”

The complement was incredibly charming to the Hobbit and gave him a light flush. No one had ever called him pretty before.

A warm and wet muscle ran over his small opening just as his face flushed from the compliment. Somehow, he found he complement to be much more shocking than the tongue. It didn’t really feel like much at first. Only new and embarrassing.

Thorin’s first impression was how small and reddish the hole was. It looked oddly endearing to him and he decided very quickly that he would spend as much time there as he could. His hands came to rest where Bilbo’s thighs met the bottom of his arse. He held on to the area and felt how tense his muscles were. Knowing that the other needed to relax, Thorin took on a new technique. He used his tongue to trace patterns on the opening that Bilbo was becoming increasingly too preoccupied to interpret. Though the king doubted tracing the alphabet would be impressive.

The licking had stopped feeling strange and felt oddly good. It was almost relaxing. He shifted his hips and made a face as if he was struggling. The urge to press down was becoming all too much. He hadn’t even noticed that he was panting under the tongue that ran over him.

He bit his lip as if to silence his desire to grind down. He could never do something like that as a respectable Hobbit. Though, when considering Dwarfish culture, they prided themselves on honesty in all regards. So it might actually be rude not to say anything. That was enough justification for him and he rolled his hips down.

The king let out a chuckle and commented, “Eager already?”

“I want something in me.” Bilbo was far too turned on to be embarrassed.

Those words nearly gave Thorin a heart attack. He never would have suspected the sweet and innocent Hobbit could ever say such a thing. The thighs in his hands had become relaxed. The small hole gave occasional quivers from the stimulation.

In that moment, Bilbo was left hyperaware of himself. He didn’t know he was quivering, but he knew something was happening down there. He also felt very wet and the room felt cooler.

The pointed tip of a tongue slowly teased his rim, sliding from the outside to just against the inside, flicking against the sensitive opening. A soft grunt was pulled from him as he shifted his hips, still wanting to throw himself into the very slight penetration. Never before had he known hunger and desire such as this. But his body was slowly warming up to the electric pleasure that came with each tease to his hole.

Each swipe made the muscles in his thighs shake in Thorin’s hands. He turned his head to the other side and his lower back arched lightly. That brought him to the brief and embarrassing realization that he wanted to be bent over. He wanted to bent over and be played with, which was one of the most lewd thoughts he’d ever had.

His eyes opened and he couldn’t believe how dirty he’d become, but he didn’t feel dirty. The gentle, subconscious rocking of his hips and his thoughts didn’t make him feel rude. He just felt good. Everything felt so good and that was all he could muster any care for.

Thorin let his tongue lick up and down the small hole, briefly swirling around it before dipping his tongue in just slightly. He quickly retreated and let it run around his rim once more, still staying a bit inside of him. He wanted Bilbo used to something inside of him. Though he also wanted Bilbo to crave something bigger.

The smaller man was lit up, glowing without the sunrays of their last time together. His pushed his hips down just slightly, coyly wanting more. He was panting and small grunts flowed out of him even louder than before. He was noisier than he wanted to admit, but it felt so good. Very briefly, he remembered that everyone heard him last time. He somehow didn’t care. If they heard then they heard. He couldn’t stop them from listening and he decided he wasn’t going to hold back because of them. The tongue encouraged him to let very noise out, and he could only obey.

The king pulled away for a moment and Bilbo was left hyperaware of his hole. He could that feel it was different. It was warm, wet, and relaxed. He was licked open and overcome with the feeling that he needed to be filled. Perhaps not _filled_ , but a few centimeters would be nice. Maybe eight or nine.

He didn’t want to be completely filled, but there was something around his opening that he had discovered. Something that felt better than he ever could have anticipated.

The pointed tip of a tongue press against him and made him shiver. He sighed when the wet muscle slowly slid inside of him. Only the tip was in and his hole gave no resistance to such a small and pleasurable object.

The sweet and intense feeling was almost embarrassing. He gave a little gasp and felt himself lighting up with something that would usually take him a few minutes to feel. His eyes were wide and his head tipped back.

“Th-Thorin.” He stuttered out the name and he wasn’t even sure why he said it. His voice was dripping with desire.

That encouraged the king to move a bit. He licked around but pushed no deeper. His tongue twisted and explored what was there.

A surprised moan left Bilbo. He felt his thighs and hips already tremble. His opening felt so lovely and he wasn’t sure how to cope. Groans began to leave him and he gripped his nightshirt even tighter, taking fistfuls. His cock was completely erect, dripping precum, but entirely untouched. Still, he was hardly even aware of it. All he knew was that he needed more in his arse.

“More?” It came out as a meek request as he was still too coy to make any demands.

Thorin pulled away a moment and grinned, “As much as you want.” He commented before he slipped his tongue in once more. It met almost no resistance as it traveled as deep as he could reach.

Bilbo gasped and began to squirm around at how full he was. He was humiliated by how much he liked being filled like this. The tongue inside of him began to move, sliding back and forth, twisting around, and slowing killing him from the inside. He let out a loud groan and his lower half quivered. He was enthralled by the way his body was lighting up. It was so new and exciting. He wanted to feel this way all the time. The rush of new pleasure had him aching from how hard he had become.

Thorin felt the way the other shook but was soon overcome by rolling hips. Bilbo wanted it and that made him swell as much as he could between his legs. A terrible idea struck him and his lips stretched around his tongue in a soft of smirk. He hummed, making his tongue vibrate inside Bilbo.

A louder groan came out and Bilbo writhed against the bed. The feeling was nearly overwhelming. He swore he almost felt his eyes cross. The slight arch in his lower back reminded him of his desire to be bent over. A whimper fell from his lips at his own thought. His tip began leaking from how aroused he was. “D-Don’t hum like that!”

But Thorin was overcome by pride. He had the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, rolling his hips into his tongue. It gave him a rush of power that he hadn’t felt very often in his life.

He retaliated by moving his tongue a bit faster. He explored the new territory and searched for the things Bilbo might like. The hands that gripped the Hobbit’s thighs slowly traveled down a bit more and then across his body to grip his waist. He wanted to feel every time Bilbo gave even the smallest buck or grind.

Gasps and moans were filling the room as the Hobbit was lost in lechery. He could only lay there, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, rolling his hips as he took whatever pleasure he could find.

How pure and sweet his noises were. The king found that his heart was beating at speeds that were usually achieved whenever Bilbo was close to him. He pressed himself forward and closed his eyes, focusing in his tongue.

He could feel the gentle scratch of a beard between his thighs and Bilbo couldn’t help but to enjoy it. It’s never a sensation he thought he’d like but somehow it felt so perfect. He twisted and bit his lip, unable to stop his own groans. The tongue inside of him was just too talented. His hips bucked and another noise left him as he felt the pointed tongue slowly relax. It no longer tried to compact itself and it felt thicker. Though it didn’t really stretch him, it felt even better. He was on the verge of saying “fuck me”. He knew that he could be filled even deeper and stretched even farther. He wanted it.

The relaxed tongue started to gently pump inside of him, occasionally twisting or humming. Every hum made him squirm and struggle in the most adorable way. Hums were all too much for him. They made him want to cry out and touch himself.

Strangely, he hadn’t even thought to touch his aching cock because he was far too focused on the tongue that hummed inside of him.

Bilbo felt the tongue retreat and he looked down with half-closed eyes, lips parted and panting. He wondered what was going to happen next.

Thorin glanced around a moment before asking, “Where’s that perfumed oil you made a few days ago?”

The Hobbit blush, knowing Thorin’s intentions. “Uhm, there.” He pointed towards the drawer of his nightstand.

The king grabbed it and spread a good amount on one finger before rubbing a bit on the outside of Bilbo. He pressed his oiled finger to the entrance and looked up at his lover with kind eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He was about to move his finger, when he seemed to remember something. “This would be easier if you didn’t suck in your stomach.” He advised so Bilbo wouldn’t do that later.

Bilbo didn’t understand why that would make it more difficult, but went with it.

Thorin gently poked his fingertip in.

The Hobbit’s jaw dropped at how easily the finger went in. It was all too lewd. His body so readily accepted the penetration and he was mortified. But he also enjoyed it. He wanted to be filled. The finger wasn’t much thicker than the tongue which made him briefly wonder just how thick Thorin’s tongue was.

His finger slipped in to the second knuckle. Given that he didn’t plan to fully have sex with Bilbo, he wasn’t worried about getting his fingers in too deep. After a certain point, there wasn't much. Though the act of being filled was quite satisfying in its own erotic way.

The finger didn’t necessarily feel good, but it wasn’t bad either. Just a tad uncomfortable and even that was minor. It moved around a bit before gently pumping in him. After only a few pumps, sparks flew deep within the Hobbit’s pelvis. He let out a sigh and his head tilted back. He took his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to stay silent. Although, the finger in him beckoned him to make noise. It begged him to. It orchestrated his pleasure and he made the music. Soft groans began to leave him and he put on a quite pitiful expression as he squirmed.

“More.” The word was begging and breathless. Though there was an edge to it that sounded like pure satisfaction.

Thorin tried to hide his shock but felt a bit of pride. He had taken the sweet and innocent Hobbit and acquainted him with a physical hunger that he could not ignore. It was so fulfilling to know he had done this.

Two oiled fingertips pressed to his entrance and gently poked. There was a mild stretch and Bilbo looked a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“Please, don’t tense. Try to stay relaxed.” Thorin instructed as he felt Bilbo’s thighs tighten up. “Staying relaxed will make this much easier.” He promised as the fingers met some resistance just as the first knuckles passed the rim. Though he didn’t need to stretch Bilbo very much, he needed to get in just a bit deeper. So he used his free hand to stroke at the Hobbit’s cock.

Bilbo couldn’t hold back his groan and his hips shifted a bit to lift towards Thorin. “Oh fuck. It’s hard to relax when you touch me like that.”

The king let out a soft chuckle. “It’s hard to relax because you resist. Let yourself go, Bilbo. Give in. Just lay back and let it happen.”

He tried to take that advice. After a few deep breaths, he laid back and let himself be touched. His moans and groans got louder as much of his resistance left him. Still, it wasn’t so easy to just let go like that. But the fact that he tried was a big help. He wasn’t tensing and that allowed himself to be stretched easier.

Thorin had done this many times before and knew exactly what he was looking for. As he slowly pumped his fingers to work them in deeper, he knew he didn’t have much farther to go. When he reached his seconds knuckle he stopped. He removed his hand from Bilbo’s length and searched around with his fingers, making the Hobbit whine and twist. But when he found the spot he has been searching for, the Hobbit lurched and nearly sat up from shock.

A strange shock hit his system and he wasn’t sure if he felt good or just strange. It was incredibly confusing to him.

He laid back down and heard the king’s chuckle fill the room.

“I know it can feel strange at first. Your body has never felt this before and knows not what to do.” He explained as he prodded and rubbed at the spot a few more times.

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows from the overwhelming feelings and felt as if his bladder was going to burst. He knew that wasn’t it and he made a sort of uncomfortable face before he was completely shattered. His discomfort turned into stark pleasure and he gasped, tossing his head back. He felt incredible. A loud moan left him and he began to writhe.

Thorin smirked and watched Bilbo arch his back and moan out. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Hobbit’s small body was overcome. Even the most sturdy and strong dwarves fell weak to this place.

Without thinking, Bilbo began to grind down on the fingers as quickly as he could, letting out all sorts of groans and whines. It felt as if he was almost finished but he knew that wasn’t true. Still, he writhed and trembled as if he was close.

The way he moved and moaned nearly made Thorin dizzy from his own arousal. He decided to make it even more intense and he pressed down even harder on the spot.

Bilbo cried and his hands abandoned his nightshirt to pull at the sheets. He shifted his hips and almost seemed to be trying to escape, but a heavy hand on his lower stomach stopped him. His head tossed back and his back arched up. It was as if his body decided he was close and that he needed to start acting like it. The noises were lower and longer, and though they started off strong, they trembled in the end. His struggling and the way he sounded close was so beautifully pathetic. He seemed to helpless and Thorin loved every minute of it.

The fingers inside of him rubbed even faster and he let out a sudden cry. He was close and he was so certain of it. His thighs began to tremble and he took that as confirmation. His hips bucked and rolled, trying to get every last ounce of pleasure he could find. He was so desperate to reach the end that he couldn’t think of anything else.

The king couldn’t help but to marvel at how frantic Bilbo had become. He seemed so desperate and close. He was so loud and every noise held such a stark sensation. Each tremble and movement of his hips made him even prouder of the way he was taking the smaller man apart. Thorin decided he would spend the rest of his days between Bilbo’s thighs if it meant he could hear and see this all the time. Lasciviousness looked so pretty on Bilbo. It drove the king wild to know that he was the cause of it.

Between gasps and whines, the Hobbit became aware of a wet sound between his legs. He was mortified to realize that it was coming from where Thorin was so fervidly rubbing inside of him. An arm tossed over his face to hide his eyes in the crook of his elbow. It sounded as if someone was very quickly stirring something and it was humiliating to know the sound came from him. But his hips still rolled and his voice still came in hapless cries. Though it was far too soon, he was certain he was close. He just needed to wait a bit longer for the end.

The sight of Bilbo still so coy and shy made Thorin’s heart lurch. It only added to how beautiful the man seemed. Perhaps, the innocence was a bit charming.

The Hobbit felt as if he was losing his mind. He wailed and tried to hard to grind down harder and faster. He was nearly sobbing because he felt as if he had been on the edge for so long. His face twisted into something frustrated and it was obvious that he was struggling with something.

“I’m so close! I’m close, I swear it! I want to cum, but I can’t!” He sobbed out his words and sounded heartbroken over his inability to finish.

Thorin only grinned. “It’s intense, my thief. You feel close but I’ve only been doing this a few minutes. You aren’t really close.” The hand that rested on Bilbo’s lower stomach began to gently stroke his flesh, wanting to calm him down.

The Hobbit only whined and trembled at the news that he wasn’t finishing anytime soon. His body shook and his lips parted as a series of whines and whimpers left him. It was all so intense but part of him was glad that it wasn’t over yet. He wanted to do this forever. Still, there was the overwhelming desire to just cum already.

His hips continued to grind down I search of something he couldn’t yet have. It was frustrating, until thought of surrender came to him. Why struggle or fight, when he could lie back and relent? Why not give in? He felt good and he wanted to feel like this forever. So why not just lay back and let it happen?

He decided to try and he let his eyes close. Wails and whines fell from his parted lips as his thighs continued to shake. He felt so close but he knew he wasn’t. There was no way. Still, he relished the feeling of seeming to be on edge. His head tilted back and his body seemed to glow in the feeling. What was once feverish and frustrating became sweet and satisfying. He was almost relaxed, if not for the way his flesh came to tremble. He was lost in earthly charms and he couldn’t have been happier.

It was hard to believe this was the same soft and innocent man who picked berries and was once drenched in honey. That this was the same tricky thief who lied his way out of trolls and snuck out of the goblin’s lair. It was hard to believe his was the same warrior who protected a king and two princes. So lovely, clever, and strong; yet here he was, basking in an overwhelming pleasure. Desperately throwing his hips forward, hungry, craving, even though it was already too much. All he knew was desire and it was beautiful.

But what broke his relaxation was the sudden feeling of everything becoming a bit more intense. Bilbo’s eyes opened and he stared up at Thorin in shock. This was already longer and more intense than what he was used to, so his organs would be the same. He seemed to finally realize this. His cheeks went red and he shifted a bit, as if he was trying to prepare himself. But there was nothing he could do. He could see the end and it gave no mercies. It was all-consuming and powerful.

“Thorin.” He sobbed out the name. “I’m close, really.” He seemed so adorably desperate for it. His thighs opened up a bit more, asking for the end.

Thorin felt his own excitement picked up as he watched with a greed in his eyes that is typically reserved for the most precious of gold and gems. The Hobbit was a treasure far greater than those things.

He rolled his hips downward and felt the fingers inside of him speed up a bit. It was just what he needed. His jaw dropped and his nose scrunched up a bit as something intense came from deep inside of his pelvis. He cried and called out Thorin’s name, a few curses, and completely unintelligible noises. The muscles in his thighs and lower stomach trembled as the incredible feeling took him over. Frantic writhes and cries came from him as he tried to cope. The pleasure radiated through him in waves that seemed to grip his heart and mind, because both felt as if they had stopped working. It was so sweet and powerful, like being so overcome by the softness of a flower. But his squirming form and echoing voice couldn't quite express that. It only seemed as if he were struggling, and he was, his body couldn't cope.

The fingers in him eased up and slowed as the seconds ticked on, letting him ride out every last wave until it finally stopped.

It felt as if his ending lasted forever but it was probably around ten seconds. Being able to close his legs and lay them flat on the bed relieved a small ache that he didn't even realize was there. He looked up at Thorin and though he wanted to say a million things, he just couldn't make the words come out. Another groan left him and he turned his head to the side, trying to just catch his breath.

"Perhaps I should have warned you that it can be a bit intense."

Bilbo only let out a soft laugh.

"Are you okay?"

He gave a small nod. "I just don't want to move or do anything for a while." He wasn't tired, he was didn't want to move. But he managed to get out one more thought, "I want to do that all the time." Though he usually would never say something like that, in his post-orgasmic mindset, he didn't care.

The king raised an eyebrow. "Even better, I wouldn't be opposed to doing both of our previous activities at the same time."

Bilbo's eyes widened and he raised up to look Thorin in the eyes. "I would certainly die." Having fingers inside of him with a mouth around his length sounded like far too much for him to handle. Though it also sounded incredibly appealing. He just didn't want to confess to liking the idea of such a thing. While thinking of his own pleasure, his mind darted to another subject. "Do I not excite you?"

Thorin looked a bit surprised by the question. "Yes, you do." He almost sounded unsure, and he was. He had no idea where the Hobbit wanted to take this conversation.

He sat up a bit more and continued, "Then why do I never get to touch you? Why do I never see you touch yourself?"

For the first time in their many months together, Bilbo saw Thorin blush.

"Because I'm indebted to you. It's not meant to be about me."

A series of crude thoughts swept through the Hobbit's mind before he spoke again. "What if I wanted you to enjoy it as well? Physically." He wanted to clarify the kind of enjoyment so Thorin couldn't give a lame excuse about taking his pleasure from seeing Bilbo locked in hedonism.

"As part of my debts, your physical pleasure is what relieves them." Though he didn’t want to force it, he wanted to bring it up, just in case he had a shot. “The only way for that to happen while I receive pleasure, would be if I had sex with you.”

The thought made Bilbo blush, but he wasn’t against it. He shifted a bit and seemed to mull over the idea. “Well, I uhm. I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” That was as close to an admission as he could get.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “You flatter me, thief. I thank you.” He decided to push it a bit further. “So long as I took it slow, you would not mind if we did that in my final debt?”

“I wouldn’t mind if we did it afterwards either.” He threw out in some misplaced bout of confidence. Maybe it was from how Thorin kept pressing the matter. It made him conclude that he wouldn’t keep speaking of it if he didn’t want to do it. “I want you to touch me and have sex with me, not because you’re indebted to me, but because you wish to.”

He was almost shocked by such a confession. “Though I admit the debts have made it easier, I’ve wanted you for many months.”

Bilbo almost let out a laugh. “So have Fíli and Kíli.”

“No. I’ve wanted you as much more than a body to warm my bed at night. I want you as my partner.”

He sat up straight and looked at the king with wide eyes. Though he’d hoped so hard for a confession like that, he didn’t think it would come to him so easily. “I’ve felt the same.” He wanted to finally take a chance and see what would happen.

Thorin beamed. He was somehow surprised, though he felt as if he should have known. They’d been quite inseparable over the last few months. “Then, would you like to be my partner?”

Bilbo smiles and nodded, “I would love to.”

Their eye contact held a bit longer before they finally enveloped in a hug.

Bilbo felt like a peasant in his nightshirt, pressed against the metal, leather, and fur of a king. He technically was a peasant, but decided that perhaps he should never mention that fact. He was quite satisfied with his given occupation of thief.

“Quite an odd coupling, a king and a thief.”

Thorin chuckled at the point made. “Perhaps. But I think we’re more than our occupations. Given the way you’ve traveled with me, I doubt you’ll ever see me as more regal than a simple miner.”

The Hobbit shrugged. “I’m a Hobbit, what would I know of mining? You’re quite regal to me. Maybe even a tad charming.”

“Oh? Just a tad?”

“Yes, very slightly.” He teased with a small smirk.

Thorin didn’t leave Bilbo’s room that night. Rather, they laid together until the sun had already risen. It was a late start to the day, but given that they started it together, they doubted there could be a better beginning.


	6. Sound and Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha, you thought I wasn’t gonna finish
> 
> _fool of a Took ___

Dating a king was much easier than Bilbo expected.

They went to breakfast the next day and Thorin’s booming voice announced their relationship. The reactions of the Dwarves were a mix of congratulatory and disappointed. It wasn’t hard to tell the disappointment stemmed from Bilbo no longer being available, which made the Hobbit shy. He still wasn’t quite used to the fact that he was so sought-after.

Though Bilbo knew he had been loud, no one mentioned hearing Bilbo’s voice through the halls that night. It was comforting to not have his sex life discussed as much as normal.

Dating a king also came with perks; Fíli and Kíli stopped flirting and instead taught him about Dwarfish politics. When he asked why, they informed him that if he were to marry Thorin, he would become a Prince. The thought of marrying Thorin made him flush, but the brothers only reacted with polite smiles in the place of their usual teasing. He also gained a bit more respect from his peers. They treated him as one of their own, and a few would occasionally bow, which would cause him to quickly tell them that such a sign of respect wasn’t necessary. A few even made jokes about becoming Bilbo’s royal concubines but that was as far as it was taken. There were no more comments or touches. Now that he was taken, there was a newfound level of respect that he enjoyed very much. Of course, he had never felt disrespected in the past, only coy and shy about all the attention.

He also enjoyed the new treatment by Thorin himself. Thorin insisted on touching him all the time. Whether it was standing close enough to touch or holding him at night, he seemed to love physical contact. Bilbo couldn’t say he was surprised given the physical nature of Dwarves though the loving nature of the touches made him melt. He didn’t expect as much romance from Thorin but everything felt so loving.

Perhaps that served as a distraction from the favors because having been together for two weeks, Thorin had forgotten all about them. He didn’t remember until Ori, in keeping records, asked about them.

“Oh, I have the final debt well in mind. I only need to wait for the right moment.” Thorin said it as if that’s what he’s been doing this entire time, rather than just forgetting. But now that he thought about it he realized he didn’t know when he could make his move. He wanted to make it at night and that was all he knew, so he figured there was no better time than the present. He decided this would be the night he would finally lay with the Hobbit.

Thorin had lain with many before. Men, women, dwarves, humans, even an elf once. But never a Hobbit. He’d never been with someone so much shorter than him and he almost didn’t know how to go about it. What if things didn’t quite line up right? He pushed that worry aside and decided that he was better off taking care of what he could fix then and there.

He started off by bathing. He wanted to look nice for his lover if tonight was to be the night. After a good scrub, he took special care in his hair. This was one of the most important features in Dwarfish beauty. He made sure it was clean and dried it partially with a towel. While still a bit damp, he applied a beard oil and began to carefully braid it. It was a careful process that took nearly an hour before he was satisfied. Two more went to the braids in his hair as he had to make sure each braid was even and placed perfectly.

Thorin wasn’t satisfied until dinner. That’s when he was forced to hurry up and dress before making his way into the dining hall. As usual, he was one of the last to arrive, and upon his entrance, the feast could begin. Bilbo has been there a while in advance and was happily chatting along as he ate the Dwarfish food, as well as some of his snacks from the forest.

Thorin could never quite understand the strong appeal of berries to Bilbo, but appreciated the way they stained his boyfriend’s lips and fingers.

Plenty of glances and occasionally stares were given to Thorin. His intricate braid work made his plans for the night very obvious to everyone expect the one man he intended for them to attract. Though there was a bit of disappointment in his chest, he knew the beauty standards between Dwarves and Hobbits weren’t the same, and the Hobbit likely had no particular attraction to braids. Still, his appearance gave him a confidence that he knew he would need later.

In truth, Bilbo _did_ notice the braids. He thought they were lovely and was somewhat aware that they were more complex than normal, but wasn’t sure if he wasn’t meant to comment on that. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he managed to pick up on a hint from Fíli.

“Uncle, do tell, is it your intention to give half your company a heart attack with your braids? I know we’re all quite close, but you may as well have arrived naked!”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows as he realized he was correct in assuming there was a significance to the braids.

Thorin only chuckled and commented, “Perhaps.”

Kíli was the next to try to lend a helping hand in Thorin’s seduction. “Bilbo, how exactly do Hobbits feel about braids?”

The Hobbit looked up and thought a moment before giving a shrug. “I couldn’t say. They don’t have any significance, but we do like them.” He looked up at the king with such a softness in his eyes and a sweet little smile. “I think you look lovely.” He sounded so genuine and innocent, despite all they’ve been through.

It was like staring down a seductress and calling her pretty. It was a severe and innocent understatement to the Dwarves.

Still, Bilbo now knew what to except. Thorin was on the hunt and he knew he was the target. It made him smile to think that his boyfriend must have done so much just to look nice for him. It was sweet. But it also excited him, just a bit. His mind flooded with all the possibilities of what they might do together.

Those thoughts have him a wave of confidence, and when dinner was over, Bilbo was the first one up. He took Thorin by the hand and led him into the hall with a small smile on his face.

“Have you done all that for me?”

Thorin only gave a smirk. “Perhaps.”

“Well, you look very handsome.”

The king was struck with pride but the Hobbit’s confidence outshone his. Bilbo opened the door to their room and let Thorin inside. He quickly closed the door and gave the king a gentle push onto the bed.

The breath was immediately stolen from Thorin’s lungs as his eyes widened. Such a display of confidence from the normally shy Hobbit was a shock. Part of him didn’t know how to respond. He could only stare as the Hobbit’s hands roamed over his own body. Fingers like water, trickling and running around, arms as gentle as a breeze, his movements so soft and fluid as his clothes seemed to glide off of his body. It was such a beautiful sight. Thorin was done for.

He undressed himself as well, though much clumsier and with a hint of hesitance. The misplaced confidence of his partner unnerved him.

“Lie down.” Bilbo’s voice was so gentle, but there was a firmness in his tone that made the king incapable of anything other than obedience.

So he did.

He lied there while such a lovely body crawled on top of him. He lied there while soft, tawny hair came to hang over him. He lied there while a mouth pressed against his.

His arms wrapped around the man over him and he kissed back, almost confused. The lips on his were so sweet and slow. They weren’t like the rough and hungry ones he was used to. Those lips reminded him that he was loved. They made him want to burn in their warmth forever. He loved kissing Bilbo. Some of his favorite moments were when the two of them just lied together and kissed.

The lips on Thorin’s backed off and a moment of eye contact captured his heart all over again. Bilbo has such deep blue eyes. He wanted to stare into them and memorize every single glimmer. But he couldn’t.

The impish face above his asked a small question, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Thorin was breathless.

With that, Bilbo moved down to settle his face between Thorin’s neck and shoulder, turned to see his target. He let his lips touch every inch of his lover’s neck, covering it in soft and sweet kisses. He was pretty familiar with the places that the king liked it best and spent more time there. Those favorite places were greeted with soft sucks and a curious tongue, tasting and eager to please.

Thorin was overcome by a gentle pleasure that spread across his neck. Small noises escaped him at the extra attention his lover gave more sensitive places. Part of him was embarrassed. He never lied on his back during such moments. He was usually in control. But now, he wasn’t. This was new.

A curse escaped his lips when the Hobbit switched sides and he was made to go through the same sweetness a second time. A gentle squirm went through him as Bilbo’s pride swelled.

He realized the control he had as his lips began to drift lower. Kisses bathed over the Dwarf’s collarbones and began coating his chest. Bilbo took his time to treasure every inch in his fluttering kisses before he was faced with his true target. His lips parted to let his tongue peak out, just enough to glide over the nipples under him. A flash of amusement came into his face when the king gasped. It was cute.

Bilbo took it as a que to keep going and let his tongue glide and flick over the two targets on Thorin’s chest. The king squirmed a bit and was caught entirely off-guard. He never would have expected such treatment from his lover. This was all too clever and confident. He never would have imagined Bilbo capable of such things. Yet here he was, sighing and shifting under the halfling. His eyes cast down as he angled his head to see his lover. Soft hair, a focused expression, and a little tongue running around his body. For as depraved as the act was and after all they’d been through, Bilbo still looked as sweet as the day they met. It charmed him.

The Hobbit finished his time with Thorin’s nipples and moved down a bit further. He angled himself to focus on the left side of his lover’s body and began to kiss down. Though the kisses were meant to be gentle, they made the king shiver with both pleasure and anticipation.

Along with Thorin’s surprise at how confident his lover had become, he began to question how far he would go. Though there were very few boundaries and Bilbo seemed very sure of himself, he couldn’t see the Hobbit going very far. The king’s mind was still stuck on Bilbo’s innocent face.

His thoughts halted and he was proved wrong when a hand wrapped around his cock. A sharp breath filled his lungs and his eyes were stuck open as he watched Bilbo slowly lean down to take it in his mouth. At first, his lips parted in shock, but they parted further at the pleasure of a warm mouth around him.

Thorin never had very strong reactions during sex, but this had him squirming and panting in seconds. Only a few sucks and licks had reduced him. His back arched a bit as his hands gripped the sheets.

Bilbo was amused. If he could have, he would‘ve been smirking around the cock in his mouth. He settled for putting the king under a playful gaze as he slowly bobbed his head.

The pleasure was almost relaxing. Had Bilbo been just a tad gentler, Thorin would be sinking into the bed and letting his head roll back. But this was just enough to frustrate him. It was just enough to make him squirm and pant. He doubted Bilbo did it on purpose but it was frustrating nevertheless.

A few bobs were enough to get Thorin well-lubricated and he used that as a chance to pull away.

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself.” The Hobbit mused. “Never knew you to squirm.”

Though the king was never one to swallow his pride, he wanted to give his lover a moment of power. “You’ve never known me while your hands were on me.”

“Still, I didn’t expect you’d squirm so easily.”

“I typically don’t.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “I’m special, then?”

“Must be.”

That was the last of Thorin’s niceties. After Bilbo tried to tease him a bit more, he decided he’d had enough.

“For as adorable as you are when you have your hands on me, I think I ought to remind you who exactly you’re touching.” After a bit of shifting, he managed to flip them over. He was a bit surprised by the way Bilbo nestled into the bed and looked up with excited eyes. He seemed perfectly comfortable on bottom or top. Rather than shying away from a lack of control, there was something so ready and trusting in his eyes. Thorin appreciated it.

The king leaned down and managed to burrow his face between his lover’s neck and shoulder. He scattered soft kisses about the soft flesh before him. Small sucks and flicks of the younger were added that made Bilbo squirm.

“Oh, seems you’re worse than me.” His voice was a bit muffled by Bilbo’s neck, but his words were clear, nonetheless.

The Hobbit gently writhed at the soft pleasure that came from the lips on his skin. It seemed to go straight between his legs and made him ache for touch even more. Thankfully, the king had less patience than his lover and quickly moved down to his nipples after making a few marks.

The pads of Thorin’s thumbs were tough. They made Bilbo eagerly rock and buck his hips as a sharp pleasure raced through him. “Thorin!” He whined as he became more and more eager to cum. “Just touch me.” When it came to his own pleasure, Bilbo was much less willing to take things slow. He wanted to torture his lover for as long as he could, but wanted his own orgasm over with.

Thankfully, a hand drifted by his thighs and wrapped him in a warm grip.

The Hobbit’s head tilted back and he let soft moans fall from his lips. They were gentle and sparring, but served to encourage his lover.

Thorin let a nervous gaze pass over his face before softly asking, “How far would you want to go?”

Bilbo hardly had to think about the question before he had his answer. “I’m ready, Thorin.”

Hearing it warmed Thorin’s heart much more than it did his cock, which surprised him. He wasn’t sure if it was love or the Hobbit’s influence but this felt much more emotionally fulfilling than any sex he’s had before. He liked that. The strange vulnerability that Bilbo brought out in him was a source of excitement.

“As am I.” He replied. “Would you like for me to get started?” Though Bilbo has a bit more patience than him, he knew neither of them were big fans of very extended foreplay, unless the mood was right. This, however, was not one of those moods.

“Yes.”

With that, Thorin reached into the drawer of the bedside table to pull out some oil. It was an old recipe that the Dwarves had perfected over the years for the perfect lubricant.

He opened the bottle and poured some of it into two of his fingers. The fingers and hands of Dwarves were very hearty and thick. He doubted more than two would be necessary to prepare his lover.

As he spread the liquid on his fingers, he looked up at his lover with a small smile. “Thank you, Bilbo.”

The Hobbit furrowed his eyebrows but smiled nonetheless. “For what?”

“Giving yourself to me. I know how important this is for Hobbits.”

Bilbo’s smile stretched into something truly joyous. “The honor is mine.” It was a partial joke.

“No,” Thorin corrected, “it’s mine.” With that, he rubbed the tip of his pointer finger onto his lover’s opening.

The Hobbit gave a small gasp and bit his lip. He was nervous, but trusted his lover. The finger gentle slid in and paused halfway in him. He was a bit surprised by the fact that it didn’t hurt. A tad uncomfortable, sure, but there was no pain.

“Push.” Thorin instructed.

A look of confusion crossed Bilbo’s face before he squeezed around the finger in him.

Thorin gave a nod. “Trust me, it’s better this way.”

The finger pushed all the way in him. It was still uncomfortable, but didn’t hurt in the slightest. Thorin gave it a wiggle before slowly pumping it in and out. The only reaction Bilbo gave was raising his eyebrows. He didn’t feel much but something about it was satisfying. He knew it’d never make him cum, but he wouldn’t ask Thorin to stop.

That quickly changed.

Once he got used to the finger, it was as if his suddenly nerves came to life. A small cry left him along with his breath. When he wasn’t gasping for air, moans fell from his lips. Something wonderful overwhelmed his senses and he was embarrassed by how quickly he lost himself in the feeling. It was the best pleasure he’d ever felt besides the sweet feeling of the end.

Thorin was shocked by the adaptability of his partner but grinned at the results. He tested the waters a bit and began pounding his finger into the Hobbit, seeing it only brought the man even more pleasure. He reveled in this reaction before deciding to take it even further.

The slowing and eventual halt of the fingers in him made Bilbo return his attention to Thorin.

“Ready for a second?”

Bilbo quickly nodded. The idea of yet another finger excited him even more. Part of him was embarrassed by the way his own pride and civilities seemed to have crumbled at the slightest pleasure. But he wasn’t surprised. This happened every time. When Thorin put his hands on him, rationality went out the window quite quickly. Still, Bilbo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Thorin’s finger retreated slightly as he over to let the tips of both his pointer and middle finger press to his lover’s entrance. He pushed them in slightly and let his fingertips settle in before he looked up to gauge Bilbo’s reaction.

The Hobbit seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“How do you feel?”

“Weird. Not bad.”

Thorin nodded, “It’s something to get used to, truly.”

“Yea.” He squirmed. “Uhm. Perhaps I could take more?” Bilbo wanted to speed through the part where he was in pain and skip to where it morphed into pleasure.

The king hesitated a bit and only slid his fingers in halfway. Though hurting Bilbo was inevitable, he still wanted to evade it by being as gentle as possible.

Bilbo was correct in assuming that taking two fingers even deeper would hurt. He grimaced a bit but found himself getting over it soon enough. “Get on with it then.” A few deep breaths and a couple seconds to himself were enough for him.

Thorin was a bit shocked and managed to sink his fingers the rest of the way into Bilbo without a single change to his lover’s expression. His lover didn’t seem to be in any more pain than before. Part of him was impressed.

A hollow laugh left Bilbo’s lips as he felt the stretch. It hurt. Thorin’s free hand wrapped around his cock, the oil residue filling him with relief as the hand moved. He felt himself relax from the pleasure and found he was getting used to the stretch a bit faster than normal. He focused on breathing while a pleasure filled him. It made for a wonderful distraction.

After a minute or two, Thorin began to slowly move his fingers.

Rather than pain, it felt quite nice to the Hobbit. It relaxed him. That, combined with the hand around him, had him moaning and squirming.

He was nearly relaxing. Of all things, this was something that Bilbo felt he could lay back and experience for hours. There was something oddly relaxing about the way the fingers moved inside of him. Sometimes it felt weird. Some angles were awkward and some movements just weren’t right, but it was nice. He took deep breaths and let out long moans. It was so nice. But that all changed when a new spot was discovered.

At first, only Bilbo’s closest neighbors knew something was going on in the room. But after the cry that came from Bilbo upon the fingers suddenly hitting something that filled him with an overwhelming pleasure, everyone knew.

Thorin hesitated a bit and nearly pulled his fingers out until he realized Bilbo had cried from joy. The moment was terrifying for a second, before becoming a source of pride. He quickly moved his fingers. Pumping in and out of his lover at a fast pace, wanting him to cry again.

There was a pleasure in his lower stomach that was so light yet so heavy at the same time. He lifted his hips and eagerly gave himself to the feeling. It was all he wanted. He _needed_ those fingers in him and he _needed_ them to keep going.

For all his stamina, Thorin eventually began to get tired. But that didn’t stop him from finding other ways to play around. He teased it, refusing to touch it before suddenly slamming into it for a while. He could tell it was killing Bilbo.

“Come on, don’t be an ass!” The typically polite Hobbit whined. Everyone has their breaking point. Bilbo’s just happened to depend on the number of fingers in his ass.

“Just take me, already!” He explained. Finally, he was letting his true wants he known. He wanted to be taken and he wanted it bad. It was becoming difficult to feign innocence or politeness. Bilbo craved something absolutely carnal and he planned on having it.

The fingers withdrawing, however, brought him back to his normal manner. It made him feel empty in a place that has never felt empty before. It was very strange. He didn’t dislike it, but it wasn’t an ideal feeling either. Embarrassingly, the only way to fix it was to be filled again.

And so he was.

After Thorin coated his length in oil, he was ready.

There was a pressure at his entrance that, after getting used to an increasing amount of fingers, he was familiar with. He looked up at the eyes above his and nearly melted. Those normally stony or cold eyes, the eyes of a leader, the eyes of a king, showed him a vulnerable softness that no one else had ever seen. Thorin looked so vulnerable and loving. It made the Hobbit’s heart lurch.

“You’re beautiful.”

The comment made Thorin freeze.

In all his life, no one had ever said that to him. Of course, people called him attractive, and he knew he looked good, but beautiful was never something he considered himself. He was strong, sexy, handsome, fierce. But beautiful. That was different. Hearing that in such a moment, made him nearly tear up.

“No one’s ever called me that.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to such a thing.

“Then your old lovers were cowards. Good thing you’ve committed yourself to the only person you can’t scare.”

Thorin chuckled and smiled down at Bilbo. “I suppose I have.” It was these little bouts of bravery and sass that reminded the king of how wonderful his boyfriend is.

The wait was over. In a push, Bilbo managed to accept the head of Thorin’s cock easier than he anticipated. Still, there was a stretch. He shifted a bit and blinked a few times. It was a new feeling.

Looking up, he saw the king’s apprehension, but gave a nod. “Go ahead.” It didn’t hurt that bad and he assumed he’d get used to it soon enough.

By the time Thorin was a little over halfway in, he was getting even more hesitant due to the way the Hobbit winced and cringed. He stopped, even though Bilbo told him he could continue.

“Bilbo, are you alright?” He already knew the answer.

The Hobbit only shrugged. “Yea. Just a bit stretched. I’ll get used to it.”

“I’m gonna stop for a while. Take as long as you need.” Thorin didn’t want his lover to do anything for the sake of his pleasure. Before they continued, he wanted Bilbo relaxed and ready. “Really,” he tried to reassure.

Bilbo nodded.

The dwarf noticed that his lover was mostly flaccid by this point. He decided to help out by stroking. He was quick to criticize himself for not having done this sooner. It might have made things better for Bilbo and now he felt a bit dumb. Still, he decided to keep it in mind so things could be easier for his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, Bilbo felt ready. He gave a firm nod, “Go ahead.” He didn’t feel pain anymore and he had relaxed a bit, but he was also a bit anxious. He didn’t want to take up too much time trying to get used to things. But the hand on his cock made him feel a lot better.

Thorin slid in a bit more after adding some more oil to himself. He made it most of the way before he saw Bilbo wince, making him freeze. “Let’s let you get used to that.” Part of him knew that Bilbo might try to rush things and didn’t want to risk seriously hurting his lover. He kept up his stroking and didn’t go any deeper. Just sitting inside of Bilbo was actually quite nice. It was warm, wet, and squeezed him without being too tight. He enjoyed it very much and wanted Bilbo to have just as much pleasure as him. Thorin was also a bit excited because he knew Bilbo was unlikely to cum just from being fucked. So he’d either get to suck his lover afterwards, or, continue stroking him to make him cum all over himself. Both sounded incredibly appealing.

Bilbo focused on the pleasure and relaxing as much as he can, even though he had to keep pushing. It was still kind of a weird feeling, but it wasn’t unpleasant. If anything, he felt full. He’d never felt so full before. But it was good. Somehow, he enjoyed it.

“I’m ready.”

Thorin slid the last of himself inside of his lover and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling. It was perfect.

A moment’s pause.

Then, he began sliding out. Only a little bit. Then pushed back in. The small and slow thrusts continued a while before Bilbo made a small face.

“Maybe, not so deep?”

Thorin nodded and pulled out a bit more before continuing his small thrusts. He didn’t care if he never got all of himself inside of Bilbo again. If Bilbo is comfortable, he was satisfied. An inch or two was nothing to him.

Bilbo took a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows a bit as something slowly began to change within him. He seemed confused but knew something was about to happen. A familiar feeling began to build up. It started off as a light pleasure that resonated deep within himself. Then it grew heavier and began to spread. His eyes widened as he realized his ass was slowly getting used to Thorin’s cock as it rubbed that sensitive spot again.

The pace had begun to slowly increase until Thorin saw his partner’s widening eyes. “Are you okay?” He managed to stop for only a second before Bilbo quickly jumped in.

“Don’t stop!”

The king couldn’t help but to feel a rush of pride at such a response. He let out a groan as he continued. He loved that his boyfriend was already finding pleasure in him.

Bilbo’s lips parted and he began to pant. The pleasure building in him would soon overwhelm him once more. He was almost nervous about the way it would take him. It makes him as loud as when he cums. Part of him was embarrassed. The other part was excited. For as much as he was wary of it, he also wanted it. He wanted to be overwhelmed in such a sweet way. And he got his wish as his parted lips turned to a dropped jaw. The pants became breathy cries.

Thorin’s first reaction was one of pride. Pleasure is power. Making his lover feel that good made him feel even more kingly than usual.

His second was that of worry. He knew how coy Bilbo could be and everyone could definitely hear him. But when the Hobbit didn’t bring it up, he decided to brush it off.

Instead, he looked down into the eyes he loved and let out his own low groan.

The other’s voice had such an air to it. It was so light and sweet. It had a warm breeze running through it’s honeyed tone. It sounded like spring and was distinctly of the Shire.

Thorin’s own groan was stony and even deeper than his mines. Rocks and gravel rumbled in his rasp. It was a noise altogether new. He typically wasn’t loud in bed and knew none of the company was particularly familiar with how he sounded. It was almost a form of bragging. He was bragging about how loud he made his love and his love made him.

But Bilbo was in a world altogether different. He was hardly aware of his own voice, now. All he cared about was the way Thorin sounded. He sounded like he was in heaven. He sounded like he loved what was happening to him. It made Bilbo regain himself a bit and become more aware. He put on a bit of a smug look and lifted his hands to touch his lover. They drifted across his torso and down his sides. Pride filled him as he felt goosebumps rise on his lover’s skin.

Pushing back the urge to squirm, Thorin kept up his steady pace. Groans fell from him and reverberated off the walls a bit. His voice sounded fuller the louder he got. But he knew it wasn’t going to last. He was absolutely lost in pleasure yet so aware that it wouldn’t last forever. He almost dreaded the sweet bliss to come.

But again, Bilbo was reacting very differently. A side of him that Thorin had never seen was coming out. He writhed and held on to his lover. His roaming hands became helpless grips. He felt like he was getting so close but he knew he wasn’t going to cum. Though he wanted to. He wanted it so badly. It was frustrating. He took it out in his voice.

“Fuck, fuck me! Oh Thorin!”

Bilbo didn’t care about being proper or pleasant. He needed to be fucked. That’s all he cared out. He didn’t want it to end anytime soon.

The king’s eyes widened and he fumbled over his rhythm at the sound of his name being called. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sound but he’d never heard it from Bilbo. It was somehow so much better.

He clenched his jaw and tried to hold off on his own orgasm. The only problem with that was that there was no way. He couldn’t stop his body from feeling pleasure. He couldn’t stop the way his body reacted to it. His orgasm was coming and there was noting he could do about it. He was a slave to pleasure.

He decided to accept defeat and gave a courtesy question before it was too late, “Where should I cum?”

The question made Bilbo blush heavily. His cheeks and the tops of his shoulders were bright red. The possible answers were obvious and all embarrassing.

He settled with, “Just not in me.” To avoid the mess.

Thorin began to stroke Bilbo again in hopes that he would be close by the time he had to pull out. But that isn’t what happened.

Instead, Bilbo was finally nudged further beyond his plateau and his eyes widened. His cries were at full volume again and the familiar sparks of an orgasm were felt. It was as if he was just poking at the finish line but not crossing.

“Thorin, I-I.”

But that was all he could say before his cries turned to ragged and breathy bellows. One hand flew to cover his mouth as his body stiffened. Trembles ran through him. He spilled all over himself and even muffling himself, he knew everyone heard.

Thorin’s eyes widened with his smile. He slowed his hand and his thrusts, soon pulling away. It only took a second of touching himself to his lover’s coated and relaxed body. He leaned back some and adjusted his aim so he spilled on himself, rather than the bed.

Surprisingly, Bilbo quite enjoyed watching Thorin cum on himself. It was hot. His eyes closed as the king went into the connected bathroom. A warm and wet cloth was soon running over his body and he realized how tired he really was. His eyes opened again and he looked up to see his lover cleaning him off.

After wiping himself off, Thorin joined Bilbo in bed. He wrapped his arm around the shorter man and moved to cover them in the blanket.

“How was that?”

Bilbo beamed. “Couldn’t you hear?” The chuckle that ran through Thorin’s chest warmed him.

“I could. Still, I like to hear it afterwards.”

“It was wonderful.”

They laid there for hours, but were asleep in minutes. Neither could stand much conversation. They were far too exhausted. But they missed breakfast the next morning due to a mix of sleeping in and talking the sunrise away. They talked until someone went to fetch them for lunch, and even so, their moment together extended into the dining hall.

For as crude as the dwarves could be, there was something different about this. None said a word about what was heard last night. Not after seeing how happy the two were.

There was a love between them; unspoken, stroke, and older than they’d like to admit. The love was clear as day. It kept the other dwarves silent about what they heard. Something about the moment was too soft and sweet. They didn’t want to shatter it for fear that it wouldn’t come back. For all they were worth, their friends deserved this love.

It went unspoken for only as long as Bilbo could contain himself. Though he was no poet, some words could only go unsaid for so long.

In a moment of silence, the air begged to be filled. Noise had to continue. The moment dragged on and he could no longer resist. There was nothing left to stop him and the powerful silence of the moment demanded that he speak.

“You know I love you, Thorin.”

The king nearly choked. His breath paused and when he tried again, he almost inhaled his ale. He stared down at the Hobbit with such a relieved shock. “I love you too.”

Of course he knew it, but hearing it made it so much better. Bilbo felt the same.

It was then they decided that it was a sound they’d like to spend the rest of their lives hearing. So they did.


End file.
